Kingdom Hearts: Collision
by Twilight Kyu
Summary: A remake of my previous fic. Few months have passed after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. When a mysterious new force threatens the worlds once more, Sora, Donald, and Goofy set out with Daffy and Sylvester to stop this new threat.
1. A new Journey, Forgotten Memories

Hi everyone, as I promised, here is my new Kingdom Hearts fic.

For those who don't know, this is actually a rewrite/remake of my other fic, **Kingdom Hearts: The Worlds Collided**. I actually want to continue that fic, but now that I'm older, I notice a lot of mistakes in the fic, so I want to rewrite it but soon I realize that the plot doesn't make sense a little bit.

As a result, I decide to remake the fic and hopefully make it even better.

The plot is a bit different, but the premise remains the same.

The first chapter is almost the same as the original albeit a few differences.

So without further delay, let's begin.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here, all crossover characters are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Total darkness…<p>

It is the only thing that the place can be described…

Shrouded in darkness, you cannot see anything but black color. That is when a Keyblade unexpectedly floats within the space…

_"There are forgotten realms…_

_Was it a dream that I can't remember? Or was it a dream that I never know?_

_Have the forgotten worlds forgotten me? Or have I forgotten them?_

_But surely, there are other worlds out there and probably more than the previous worlds that we have encountered…"_

_**Sora**_, the main protagonist of our story, levitates downward in the empty space with his eyes close as if he's asleep. He wears his signature black outfit. As Sora slowly descends in the dark space, the Keyblade suddenly appears next to him…

Then a shining light begins to engulf them…

_"So… ra… Sora… Sora… Find me… Please find me…"_

-/-

The supposed blue sky above the ocean is engulfed by black storm.

The storming clouds form in a circle and swirl around as if it was a tornado. Sora suddenly emerges from the black sky and falls into the blue ocean below.

Seemingly asleep, he floats in the water.

_"Where am I?"_

_"Why can't I remember anything? Riku? Kairi? Are you there?"_

-/-

Once Sora is in the waters, the black sky reverts to blue.

"Ahoy! There he is!"

A regular ship with a flag of a sword sails across the ocean. Aboard the ship are _**Donald**_ and _**Goofy**_, Sora's companions and King Mickey's closest friends. They are not alone, however, for they have two other people.

Who are they, you may ask?

Surprisingly, they are none other than _**Daffy Duck**_ and _**Sylvester**_.

The former wears his famous Robin Hood outfit only without the hat completed with extra zippers and a belt. As for the latter, the cat wears a dark gray sleeveless vest with pouches in each side with a hood on it.

Donald and Goofy quickly find Sora floating in the waters. The white duck immediately grabs a rope nearby and tosses at the latter, binding his waist. "I got him!" Donald shouts, prompting the others to help him pull Sora to the boat. The four of them pull the rope as hard as they can until they get the Keyblade bearer to the boat.

Once they pull the unconscious Sora out of the waters, Sylvester quickly gives him an air supply mask for him to breathe.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Goofy asks as Sylvester examines Sora's heartbeat.

"Good newsth, fellasth, looksth like we're right on time. He'sth gonna be fineth," Sylvester said, showing his slobbery and stridulating lisp from the sound of his voice. Donald and Goofy are relieved to hear that.

"So this is the Keyblade Master? A kid?" Daffy asks as he immediately approaches Sora's unconscious body. The black duck examines the boy's arms (noting his seemingly skinny texture), his spiky brown hair, his closed eyes, and then his ear. "Hey, knock if off!" Donald pulls Daffy away from Sora.

"But yeah, he's the one I told you two months ago after we defeated the Organization XIII," Donald then tells Daffy.

"But what's he doing out here?" Goofy asks while thinking.

"You got a point there, Goof," Daffy then adds.

Suddenly, the four of them hears Sora groaning.

The Keyblade wielder regains his consciousness when he opens his eyes, showing his wide blue eyes.

"Where... Where am I?" Sora holds his forehead in pain until he notices his friends and the two newcomers gathered around him. "Donald? Goofy?" Sora calls out his old friends until he notices the other two. "Uuh... Who're you guys?"

Donald and Goofy immediately introduce Sora to their two friends, Daffy and Sylvester. They're actually old friends of King Mickey years ago.

"What're you guys doing out here?" Sora asks as he stands up and looks around his surroundings. He notices that they're at sea. "Well, I guess we got to explain from the beginning," Donald folds his arms with a concerned expression.

Donald and Goofy explain that about three days ago, everyone has discovered that new worlds have started to appear throughout other existing worlds. The bad news? A new threat has risen. The Heartless have mysterious begun to reappear especially the new worlds.

Something else seemed to have happened too, but nobody exactly sure what it was.

King Mickey wanted to know what's going on, so he set off to meet several people he knew in the past who might know something. In the mean time, Donald and Goofy were sent to Traverse Town to meet someone known as the 'White Wizard' for further instruction, but they're not going to be alone because the king has already called their old friends, Daffy and Sylvester, to accompany them to find Sora and get to Traverse Town.

They're supposed to be on their way to meet this 'White Wizard' until they hear rumors of a black sky. That's where they found Sora in the waters.

Even after Sora, Donald, and Goofy's efforts in their previous adventures, the worlds aren't at peace just yet.

From that moment, Sora slowly remembers what just happened early at his home.

He remembers that he and his friends found the letter with the king's initial on it. The letter tells Sora and his best friend, Riku, to go to Traverse Town and meet up with Donald and Goofy, who will tell him and his friend what's going on right now. Apart from that, he can't remember what happen next.

"Strange… I can't remember anything… What happened?" Sora rubs his forehead in confusion.

"Sora, where's Riku?" Goofy suddenly asks.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with Riku?" Donald also asks.

"I…" Sora rubs his head again trying to remember what happen next, but his memory is entirely blank.

"I... I can't remember anything at all," Sora confesses much to his old friends' surprise.

"Sora, you sure you can't remember anything at all?" Donald asks as Sora nods in response.

"Yeah, I remember when we found the letter, Riku and I are supposed to go... That's all I can remember," Sora said while rubbing his forehead. The boy can't remember even further. If he tries hard to remember beyond that point in his memory, it only hurts his head even more.

"Amnesia, eh? That's what I called cliché," Daffy adds.

After a while, Sora decides to meet the 'White Wizard' hoping that the man will explain everything and might help him recover his memory.

"Well then guys," Sora suddenly said as his expression changes to his usual bright self once again, "At least we're together again."

"Yeah! It's been a long time!" Donald also shouts with a joyful expression.

"Ahyuck, I thought we would never see each other again!" Goofy hugs Sora and Donald together in a group hug.

"Whoa there!" Daffy suddenly shouts as he approaches the trio, "I don't know you, but I have a feeling that we're going to be good buddies!"

"Yeah, and who knowsth! We might make the bestesth team ever!" Sylvester also adds.

Though Sora just meet with Daffy and Sylvester, he has a feeling that he's going to get along with the two Looney Tunes characters. "Well, glad to meet you," Sora approaches the two as he shakes his hands with them.

"So everyone, what say you? Wanna go out for another adventure? Maybe a bigger adventure!" Sora asks.

The four of them shouts, "Yeah!"

Sora looks above the sky and hopes that he will find his friends once again.

* * *

><p>Sora, Donald, and Goofy – along with their newest companions Daffy and Sylvester – arrive at a harbor.<p>

As soon as they dock their boat, Sora soon recognizes the town up ahead. It is none other than... **Traverse Town**.

Traverse Town has changed a lot ever since his first adventure. It's now very peaceful. Everything in the town has become very different, noting that it looks bigger than before. He also notices some new buildings around town.

According to Donald, ever since their very first adventure, new people have moved into town and they renovate it. As a result, numerous new buildings are in town and there are about two new districts.

Their current mission? They have to find the 'White Wizard' since the king told them to meet him first.

**Fourth District**

They soon reach one of the new districts in town. The district is full of several shops ranging from groceries to equipment. Countless of people are coursing through the district, it's that crowded. This is the place where the White Wizard lives.

"Sufferin' succotash! Look at thisth place!" Sylvester shouts in awe seeing how many people are in the district."

"Alright, let's go and ask the people around here," Sora said to his friends. They immediately separate.

Donald talks to some people around the shops and ask them about the 'White Wizard,' but they don't seem to know anyone let alone a wizard. Sylvester talks to a young group of kids about the wizard near the shops, but the kids just shrug it off saying that there aren't any wizards in town lately.

At the other side of the shop, Goofy approaches to two elderly couples and asks them about the 'White Wizard,' but the elders decide to talk about other subjects instead. Daffy, being greedy and all, doesn't talk to any of the people in the district, but decides to pick lost money instead.

Sora walks around the district and talks to other people. None of the folks in the district seem to know anything about the White Wizard.

Eventually, the Keyblade wielder stumbles upon a small house just across the district. Just by looking at it, he can't help but find that the small house interesting, worth checking out.

Suddenly, someone is suddenly kicked out of the house, in a rather comical way.

The person appears to be a large, brute, anthropomorphic cat with black fur. He appears to be wearing what seems to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He also wears navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure. His pants are also navy blue, with light blue lining, purple lower legs, and two enormous pouches on either front side. The most distinguishing feature of these pants is the comically large zipper going down the front and reaching around to the backside of the pants.

"Why you—"

The person mutters in annoyance as he faces toward the house's door, "Just you wait! I'm gonna get you yet!" The large anthropomorphic cat yells apparently to the owner of this old house.

"Hey, isn't that…"

Sora decides to confront the person just when his friends arrive.

"Hey, kiddo, how's your side doin'?" Daffy asks as he pats on the boy's shoulder. It doesn't take long for the duck and the others to notice the large anthropomorphic cat in front of the house.

"HEY!" Daffy suddenly points at the guy with a surprised expression, "ISN'T THAT PETE?!"

"Did somebody just called my name?" The anthropomorphic cat's ears wiggle, "Hoho, I must be pretty famous now!"

The anthropomorphic cat suddenly turns around and he is actually someone that the party knows very well: _**Pete**_.

"Argh! You again!?" Pete shouts angrily when he sees Sora and his friends. The big, fat cat also points his index finger at them.

"You three punks again!" Pete points his index finger on Sora, Donald, and Goofy before he points at Daffy and Sylvester, "And what're you two doing here with these punks!"

"Wait just one boiled second, bub!" Daffy shouts in retaliation while raising his index finger, "Weren't you locked up in that dimension?"

"Yeah, I remember that Histh Majesty banisthed you to another dimensthion sthince you caused a lot of trouble!" Sylvester points his finger, or more likely his claw, at Pete.

"Hahaha! You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out a looong time ago!" Pete laughs aloud with an evil smile.

Sora can only sigh knowing that Pete is still going around making troubles.

"What're you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, I gotta thank ya punks for that! Thanks to you for getting rid of Organization XIII, that castle is finally ours! You have no idea how big it is. Anyway, now that we got a new base, Maleficent sent me a few little errands for the castle starting with this place!" Pete points at the small house.

The five stares at the small house.

"Now, just you wait!" Pete chuckles as he points at Sora and his friends, "This time, I say, this time, the Mighty Pete going to conquer those worlds!"

Of course, Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy aren't impressed with Pete at all… Instead, they laugh at him much to Pete's chagrin.

"Mighty Pete? Really, bub? How many brain cells did it take to figure that one out?" Daffy laughs.

"Grrr, that's it! You punks are in for it now!" Pete immediately turns around at his left and right sides, "Heartless Squad! Round up!"

The Heartless suddenly appear surrounding Sora and his friends. The ones the party is fighting are the Shadows, the most basic type among the Heartless. Each has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless' body is completely black.

"Here we go again," Sora quickly summons his signature **Keyblade: Kingdom Key**.

-/-

Once the Shadows begin to attack, Sora slashes the Shadows one by one.

Donald wields his magic staff and attacks the Shadows with his magic. Donald unleashes an array of magic such as Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder while healing his friends with Cure magic.

Daffy, being one of the two newest team members, fights with his bow and using arrows equipped with boxing gloves (similar to DC's Green Arrow). Daffy fires his boxing arrows at the Heartless knocking them down one by one. He is also agile so he keeps jumping backward and forward to avoid being attacked by the Heartless. For close combat, he attacks the Heartless with his bow.

Sylvester, also a new member of the team, fights with a pair of metal claws. As being more agile than the rest of the team, Sylvester attacks the Heartless with various up-front attacks using his claws. He even counterattacks the enemy's attacks. Aside from that, he's able to evade the Heartless' attacks due to his agility.

Goofy, armed with his shield, attacks the enemy by barraging them with it. Goofy comically spins around with his shield and attacks a lot of Heartless either sending them flying into the air or crashing against walls.

After taking down some of the Heartless, Sora dashes through the Heartless and cuts them all defeating them in an instant.

"Well, that wasn't too hard."

-/-

After the fight, Pete stomps his feet on the ground angrily, knowing that he has been beaten again.

"You! I hate you all! Why do I always end up like this?!" Pete exclaims in a frustrated tone.

"Well then, Pete," Sora said as he looks at the old house, "Who lives here?"

"This ol' piece of junk?" Pete turns his attention to the small house, "Why it's ol' Gandalf's. Words say he lives here for ages. I try to get him all morning, but he kicked my butt real good."

"Huh? Did you just say Gandalf?!" Daffy quickly asks with a surprised expression. The brutish Pete nods in response.

"Wak! Master Gandalf lives here!" Donald yells as he quickly rushes to the old house.

"Word is, Gandalf is Yensid's old friend," Goofy explains to Sora.  
>"Whoa... Sounds really powerful," Sora said in awe.<p>

Sora, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy quickly follow Donald as they enter the old house, leaving Pete all alone outside.

The big, brutish cat snaps as he kicks a nearby trashcan up into the air. "Just you wait! I'll be back if it's the last thing I—"

#KABANG!#

The trashcan lands right on his head. "Huh? Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Pete cries as he starts to run blindly until he ends up enters a tunnel with a sign 'DANGER! ACME EXPLOSIVES AHEAD!' next to the tunnel. In a second, it explodes. Pete comically comes out of it completely covered in dust.

"I hate those guys…"

**Old House**

Sora and the party enter the small house's living room.

The interior seems quite old fashion, typical for your everyday house. Although most of the furniture is a bit dusty, the rest is quite clean.

Just around the corner, there are bookshelves. Some of the books seem to be about spells while the rest chronicles the histories of the worlds. There are also portraits on the walls next to the bookshelves.

Donald runs across the living room and calls out for the White Wizard.

"No need to shout," a sudden voice calls out in response coming from upstairs.

The party finds an old man with a white beard and a white cloak coming down the stairs.

"_**Master Gandalf**_!" Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy shout in relief.

"Ah, my old friends," Gandalf warmly welcomes the party as Donald and Goofy bow to the White Wizard. "It's an honor to meet you after all these years," Donald said. Daffy and Sylvester quickly bow as well.

The old wizard then turns his attention to Daffy and Sylvester.

"It has been a very long time, my friends," Gandalf said.

"Yeah, sthince the lasth time we've meth," Sylvester said as Daffy folds his arms looking at the white wizard, "Too bad the rabbit ain't with us," the duck gleefully said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Rabbit?" Sora asks with a curious look on his face.

"They have a friend who's a rabbit, but right now, he's off somewhere," Donald explains to Sora.

Afterwards, the old wizard fixes his eyes on the young boy, Sora. "So you must be Sora, the young Keyblade Master I've heard for quite some time."

-/-

Gandalf invites the party to sit down by some chairs in the room.

"What brings you all to my home?" Gandalf asks.

"Well, Master Gandalf, there these worlds that begin to popin' outta nowhere, see? The king sent us here, said that you might know somethin' about it," Goofy explains to the White Wizard.

"Not to mention, those Heartless are still running lose," Daffy adds.

"Yes, I've noticed a dark omen rising lately. The king needed to ensure his suspicions by seeking council with old friends. And so, I am here to give you my help, I'll tell you everything you need to know," Gandalf said to the five.

"So what about these new worlds?" Sora asks.

"As you do very well know, there are many other worlds may they be hostile or peaceful, they are not connected and completely unaware of the existence with one another. What most people do not know is that there are worlds from different realms, they do not belong here in this realm."

"Worlds… From other realms?" Sora asks feeling slightly confused.

Goofy places his index finger on his forehead thinking for a while, "So, uuuh… Do ya mean that these new worlds are actually from other plains of existence?"

"You're finally catching on, Goofy m'boy," Gandalf said with a joyful expression on his face.

"Your friend is right. These new worlds do not belong in our universe. For years, universes have been separated from one other as the worlds are. Though they different, they share the same realms, the same light, and the same darkness. Now, a dark force disturbed these universes and began to pour their worlds into one."

"So you're saying… We have to go on another quest?" Sora asks as Gandalf nods.

"It appears that a dark force has been opening paths. These paths connect both worlds from our universe and those from other universes. It is almost impossible for one to do such a thing unless our enemy is using a certain something that only a few can wield," Gandalf explains to the boy.

Everyone is immediately silent for a while as they sink in their thoughts. Sora soon holds out his hand and the Keyblade flashes into it.

"A Keyblade," Gandalf suddenly said, "Our enemy is using a Keyblade."

"WHAT?!" The five is surprised to hear that.

Gandalf explains that the enemy is using a Keyblade to open paths to these worlds. Therefore, all the universes are connected and it's the very reason they can see worlds from other universes… They are connected thanks to the enemy.

It gets even worse…

That very same person is opening the keyholes that lead to the world's heart. With the Heartless roaming around once again, they will attempt to enter the world's heart and devour it, which will crumble that world and fades from existence.

That alone reminds Sora of his first adventure where he had to go different worlds to lock the keyholes.

"But… Who's exactly doing this?" Sora asks with a tensed look on his face.

"I am sorry, Sora, but not even I know of the enemy we're facing," Gandalf said with an apologetic look on his face, "But make no mistake, the worlds are in grave danger as long as the keyholes remain open."

"Sufferin' succotash! Then whoever thisth guy isth, we gotta sthop him!" Sylvester shouts out with yet stridulating lisp as everyone else nods resolving to find this mysterious Keyblade wielder and stop him.

Sora turns his attention to the White Wizard, "Hold on, there's something I need tell you," the boy said to the old wizard. Sora explains about his amnesia. Unfortunately, Gandalf cannot help with his memory loss with any of his magic.

There's a moment of silent.

"…I can't remember anything at all back at the island… Just when I thought it was over, everything starts all over again. Kairi and Riku have been waiting for me for such a long time…"

"But… It's no use lamenting about it right now," Sora's expression has changed to a brighter one, "Whatever is going on, we have to do something."

"I suggest you start by going to one of the new worlds, Kingdom of the Sun, for answers. It was the first place the enemy had set afoot. You might find the answers you seek there. Seek a young man named Frey," Gandalf suggests.

"And remember," Gandalf speaks up again, "The worlds must not know the existence of other worlds. You must not tell them that you are from other worlds."

-/-

Gandalf makes his way across the living room to a bookshelf in the utmost right corner.

The old wizard pulls out one of the books and the bookshelf suddenly moves by itself. It moves to the right revealing a secret door. Beyond the door is a hangar where they find the Gummi Ship, now slightly bigger and more powerful than ever. The garage has tons of equipment including weapons and gadgets for the ship.

Sora and his friends are surprised to see the new and improved Gummi Ship.

"Wow! We can travel to other worlds again!" Donald shouts in excitement. He points at the door to the secret garage.

"Yeah! We can travel to worlds and getting a lot of money! Oh, and savin' the worlds too!" Daffy quickly adds.

"Now, now, just a moment," Gandalf tells the five heroes to listen first.

"Even with the Gummi Ship, you cannot use the main paths. The more you use them, the more you exposed the paths to those worlds. Hence, the people of those worlds will become aware of the existence of other worlds."

Sora and the gang are dismayed upon hearing the bad news.

"But don't fret, there is a way," Gandalf reassures them, "The worlds have prepared hidden pathways for you to explore. To open the secret paths, you must find the 'crystallized keyholes.' Once you unlock these keyholes, the gateway will open for you. The only path that is opened for you is to the Kingdom of the Sun."

"We got it, we lock the keyhole to the world's heart then we unlock the keyhole to the secret paths," Sora said to confirm if his answer.

"Remember, Sora, my boy. You are the 'Key' to open the door of light," Gandalf said echoing Yensid's similar words a year in half ago.

Sora nods while saying, "Yes, sir."

The five heroes form a line together and salute to Gandalf the White.

"Go forth, Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy! The new adventures wait for you," the old man said to the five.

"We appreciate the help, Master Gandalf," Goofy said as he and everyone else nods.

"You can counth on usth, we'll definitely catch thisth guy," Sylvester adds.

Sora and the gang immediately hop into the Gummi Ship and lifts off.

Gandalf watches the Gummi Ship flies away into the skies above and it reaches into outer space…

"Light and darkness cannot exist without each other. As long as light remains, the darkness will bear."

* * *

><p><strong>World Map<strong>

Sora and the gang are piloting their new and improved Gummi Ship.

Their old operators, _**Chip and Dale**_ are in the ship.

"Sora! Donald! Daffy! Sylvester! Goofy!"  
>"It's great to see you guys!"<p>

"We're your navigators, Chip!"  
>"And Dale!"<p>

"Happy flying!"

Within the Gummi Ship's inner interior, a small man wearing a parody of a Roman soldier's uniform with a pair of old-fashioned basketball shoes. His head is a black sphere with only eyes for features. The person is none other than _**Marvin the **__**Martian**_, the Gummi Ship's navigator.

Marvin contacts Sora and his friends via a screen, "Greetings, friends, I am Marvin the Martian. From here on, I am your coordinator. I really am looking forward to your cooperation," the Martian said to the party.

-/-

The Gummi Ship is above the first world, Traverse Town. Just beyond the first world is a new world that has a large town with the castle in the middle of the town.

The Gummi Ship intercepts the new world…

And so the new adventures begin…

**Kingdom Hearts:  
>Collision<strong>

**NEXT WORLD:**

**THE KINGDOM OF THE SUN**

So here you go, the update of the first chapter is done. The next updates will begin sooner.

**-XXX-**

**-Journal entry-**

-/-  
><strong>Sora<strong>

_A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon. _

_Not long ago, Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy in search of his longtime friend Kairi, who had been spirited away into the darkness._

_In the end, they saved the world of all worlds from the darkness that was closing in. _

_After that, Sora continued journeying in search of Riku, who was trapped on the other side of the door to darkness. And somewhere along the way, Sora fell into a deep slumber._

_Through countless dangers from both the Heartless and the Nobodies, Sora eventually reunited with Riku, and together with their friends, Kairi, the king, Donald, and Goofy, they defeated the Organization XIII and saved the worlds once again._

_Sora returned to the island with Riku and Kairi, but a new journey has resurfaced once more when he and his friends somehow were separated and lost his memories at the time of their separation.  
><em>-/-_  
><em>

-/-**  
>Donald Duck<br>**_The Wise Little Hen (1934)_

_The Royal Court Magician._

_While full of vim and vigor, his short temper sometimes gets him into hot water. Donald met Sora while on a journey to find Mickey; during the course of their travels, they became fast friends. _

_After reuniting with Mickey and fighting off the hordes of darkness, Donald returned to Disney Castle to enjoy a bit of peace until a mysterious new threat has risen and new worlds begin to appear out of nowhere.  
><em>-/-

-/-**  
>Goofy<br>**_Mickey's Revue (1932)_

_Captain of the Royal Knights._

_While a bit of a softy, Goofy lacks nothing for courage._

_Not long ago, Goofy left Disney Castle with Donald in search of King Mickey. Along the way, they joined Sora, who's chosen by the Keyblade._

_Together, they've overcome countless dangers, forged a one-of-a-kind friendship, and saved the worlds. He returned to Disney Castle with King Mickey and Donald, but a new threat prompted him to embark on another journey.  
><em>-/-

-/-**  
>Daffy Duck<br>**_Porky's Duck Hunt (1937)_

_Visitor from another world._

_Despite his greed and swindles to get rich tend to place him into trouble, Daffy possesses high levels of heroism and competence._

_Years before their first adventure, Daffy met King Mickey in his travels and, ever since that day, they became good friends. He used to work as a water-boy._

_Asked by King Mickey, Daffy joins Sora to defeat the new threat.  
><em>-/-_  
><em>

-/-**  
>Sylvester<br>**_Life with Feathers (1945)_

_Visitor from another world._

_Prideful and inventive, he never gives up once he sets his mind on his goal._

_Years before their first adventure, Sylvester met King Mickey and they became friends ever since. He worked as a mouse-catching instructor though the results end in a disaster._

_Asked by King Mickey, Sylvester joins Sora to defeat the new threat.  
><em>-/-_  
><em>

-/-**  
>Chip<br>**_Private Pluto (1943)_

_One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Chip is diligent and follows through on his plans. _

_Chip looks almost exactly like his pal Dale, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth.  
><em>-/-_  
><em>

-/-**  
>Dale<br>**_Private Pluto (1943) _

_One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. He helps maintain the Gummi Ship, which can travel to any destination. Dale's pretty impulsive, but he works slow and steady to finish a job when it's important. _

_Dale looks almost exactly like his pal Chip, but you can tell them apart by the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth.  
><em>-/-_  
><em>

-/-**  
>Marvin the Martian<br>**_Haredevil Hare (1948)_

_A visitor from another world._

_Despite being quiet and soft-spoken, he can actually be incredibly destructive and legitimately dangerous. He left his home world for some reason and works as a navigator and coordinator._

_During his travel, he became acquaintance with King Mickey._

_Asked by King Mickey, Marvin joins Sora as the group's coordinator and navigator.  
><em>-/-_  
><em>

-/-  
><strong>Pete<strong>  
><em>Steamboat Willie (1928)<em>

_A tough and mean former steamboat captain. Donald and Goofy know Pete real well – he's so bad that King Mickey was forced to banish him to another dimension._

_Maleficent found Pete there and helped him escape from exile. Since then, he's been traveling the worlds, assembling an army of Heartless for Maleficent. It's pretty certain that the two of them are planning to take over and rule all the worlds._

_With the Organization XIII's headquarters under their control, Pete is sent to do 'errands' for plans to take over the new worlds._  
>--


	2. The Kingdom of the Sun

Hey everyone, welcome to the second chapter of the fic.

From here on, there will town themes and battle themes for each world, so I'll input the songs' names in the beginning of each chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here; all crossover characters are owned by their respective owners.**

**Themes:  
><strong>- Town: _Imperial Capital ~ Suikoden V  
><em>- Battle: _Life or Death ~ Suikoden V_

**Kingdom Hearts:  
>The Worlds Collided<strong>

-/-

**The Kingdom of  
>the Sun<strong>

The large kingdom that shines like the sun and dark as the night, this kingdom is filled with small buildings styled in Asian culture (probably between Chinese and Japanese) with walls that are big as the Great Wall of China surrounding the city. In the center of the kingdom is a large castle where the ruler of the kingdom resides.

The royal guards, known as the Sun's Knights, are dressed in black kimono. Each Knight has different set of accessories including shoulder pads and an armor.

**The City**

Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy arrive at their first world through the large gate.

Upon entry, they come into the kingdom's Shopping District. "Wow, what a big place," Sora said in awe as they walk around the place. They eventually stumble across one section of the district where it's really crowded. "Look, fellasth! They even goth a weapon shopsth here!" Sylvester points at a nearby weapon shop. The party decides to visit the weapon shop.

"Whoa… Look at all these stuffs," Sora said as he looks around all the weapons in store. Sylvester picks up a giant mace from the shop's displays and inspects it. "But don't you think these are kinda dangerous?" Goofy asks while examining a large spear with a skull label on it. "Hey, how do I look?" Donald asks as he wears a Napolean-esque hat, "Speaking of hats, how's this?" Daffy also asks when he wears a shogun helmet.

As they continue to look around the shop, Sora quickly notices that there are Heartless roaming around the city's rooftops.

Donald soon notices the Heartless as well. "Uh-oh, Heartless!" the duck yelps. The others also spot the creature.

"Looks like we got our first job, boys," Daffy takes out his bow and boxing arrows. The party immediately pursues the Heartless.

-/-

The trail leads them to the center of the kingdom.

Unfortunately, they've lost sight of the Heartless.

"Oh great," Donald mutters as he kicks the dust on the ground, "We've lost it."

"Thisth isth justh great," Sylvester also mutters in a disappointed tone, "Justh when I wasth abouth to give that thing a pieceth of my mind."

"Wait, we should take a look around here. It couldn't have gone far," Sora said to his friends.

The party explores the street. Civilians are walking around minding their own businesses and they seem very friendly. Some of the citizens even greet the party as if they're part of this world.

With no sign or trace of the Heartless, Sora decides that they should go back to the Shopping District since it is where the Shadow was first sighted.

However, before they can walk their way to the district, they suddenly hear a scream. Sora and his friends quickly around and spot swarms of Shadow Heartless appearing all over the street.

The people of the kingdom are shocked and terrified to see the Heartless as the creatures start to attack the people. The assault scatters the people so the knights quickly fight off the Heartless.

A young, silver-haired boy – who appears to be 20 years old and dresses in crimson red kimono with a right shoulder pad – arrives at the scene with a group of Sun's Knights.

"Everyone! Go and protect the people! The rest of you, eliminate these monsters!" the boy commands his troops as they quickly scatter to do their respective orders.

The Sun's Knights begin to fight the Shadows, but even with their weapons, they cannot fight back the Heartless for long. The number of the Heartless is too many compare to the Sun's Knights in the area.

"Guys, we gotta help them out!" Sora shouts as he summons his **Kingdom Key** to fight. Donald pulls out his magic staff, Daffy pulls out his bow and boxing arrows, Sylvester is already armed with his metal claws, and Goofy pulls out his shield.

The party charges toward the Heartless.

Sora attacks the Shadows alone.

He slashes them one by one at ease. When he a large group approaches, he throws his Keyblade in a boomerang fashion and slices them. As soon as the key returns to the Keyblade wielder's hand, he quickly turns around and performs a horizontal slash in time to cut down a pair of Shadows.

Donald and Daffy fight the Heartless together.

The archer duck fires his boxing arrows as the mage duck powers them with Fire magic. The fire-enhanced arrows rain down on the Heartless and explode upon contact with the Shadows, which either blows the Heartless into ashes or knocks some of the Heartless away.

Next to the ducks' position are Sylvester and Goofy fighting the Heartless.

Goofy and Sylvester fight the Shadows separately while standing back-to-back. The party's fighter manages to stun a Shadow with his fist and kicks it into the air. Sylvester quickly steps to the left just as Goofy punches the Heartless with his fist sending it crashing on a small group of Shadows.

The fight is quite intense. Despite taking down what seems to be more than fifty, the number of Heartless remains the same as more Shadows continue to appear.

Sora continues to fight the Heartless. Unbeknown to him, a pair of Shadows hurls toward the Keyblade bearer from above. Fortunately, the seemingly young captain moves toward the Keyblade bearer armed with his sansetsukon, a weapon consist of three metal staffs connected together by metal rings. The silver-haired boy then smacks the two Heartless into the ground before they can harm him.

"H-Hey, thanks!" Sora said to the young captain. The latter nods.

The two fights the Heartless side by side as the enemy's number slowly decreases over time.

After clearing most of the Heartless, Daffy spots his target: a lone Shadow-type Heartless. "Oh ho, found one!" the black duck prepares to fire his boxing arrow on the Shadow until Goofy suddenly sneaks behind the monster and pounds it with his shield. "HEY! THAT WAS MINE!" the duck snaps at the simple-minded guy.

It takes a while for the group to defeat all the Heartless.

Afterwards, Sora regroups with Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asks as the four nods in unison.

They notice that the citizens are okay as well though some of the Sun's Knights are injured. Surprisingly, the guards seem to have fought the Heartless before and they manage to fight them back.

Sora soon notices a pair of guards nearby, talking with each other. He manages to eavesdropping their conversation.

"Can you believe it?"  
>"Yeah, no matter how hard we try, they just keep coming."<br>"And it's the seventh time this week."

"W-What?" Sora utters in surprised.

The Keyblade wielder immediately returns his friends and inform them of the thing he learned from the knights' conversation. They're surprised to hear that. Just how long have the Heartless been attacking this kingdom?

The young captain approaches the five. "All of you. Thank you for your help," he said to Sora and his friends whilst bowing his head.

"Your skills in combat were astounding. And you are?"

"Sora,"  
>"Donald Duck,"<br>"Daffy Duck,"  
>"Sylvester,"<br>"Goofy."

"I haven't seen you in this kingdom. Are you from the Isles?" the young captain asks.

"Umm…"

"Yeah, we are from the Isles!" Donald suddenly said when Sora doesn't know what to say.

"Y-Yeah! We're new around here, you sthee!" Sylvester adds.

"I see, that explains it. My name is _**Freyjadour Falenas**_, prince of the very kingdom you are in now."

"Wait, a princeth?" Sylvester has a confused look written on his face while looking at the prince's attire. "Y'know, for a princeth, you don'th look like, well... Princeth-lookin'"

"Gawrsh. If you're a prince, why are ya here fighting?" Goofy asks.

"Yeah, aren't all princes stay around the castle being all 'royalty' and stuff?" Daffy also asks.

"Well, it's a bit difficult to explain," the prince said while looking away. He faces back at the party.

"You could say it's the kingdom's tradition. The kingdom is always ruled by a single queen while her husband becomes captain of the Sun's Knights. My parents... Unfortunately, my mother and father, they passed onto the afterlife leavin only us, his children. My sister doesn't have a husband just yet, so I have to take over as captain of the Sun Knights," the prince explains to the party.

"Is that so?" Sora asks, interested with this world's tradition.

"So… How old is your sister?" Goofy asks.

Before the prince can even answer Goofy's question, he quickly notices the Keyblade in Sora's hand. The young man raises both his eyebrows, seemingly surprised to see the mysterious key.

…

"Umm… Hello?" Sora waves his hand at the prince who seems to be spacing out.

The prince snaps back to reality when someone suddenly calls the Prince's name, gaining everyone's attention. They find a beautiful young girl who appears to be the same age as the Prince. She has black hair and dresses in similar clothing as the Prince, but the color scheme is green. She also carries a nagamaki sheathed in her waist.

"Prince, there you are!" the girl approaches the young prince.

"_**Lyon**_? What is it?" the prince asks, calling the girl's name.

"The Lower Quarters have just been attacked by those black creatures, Your Highness!" Lyon explains much to the prince's surprise. Without any time to waste, the prince calls some of the knights in the street to come. Freyjadour and his knights immediately follow Lyon to the Lower Quarters.

Sora and the gang decide to join them.

-/-

Sora and the gang arrive at the Lower Quarters south of the center with the prince by their side.

They find that the quarters are heavily damaged. Most of it is completely in ruins and the respective residents are hurt badly. Ashes and dust cover the road.

Claw marks engrave on the walls in each ruined building.

The entire section is completely in shambles.

Sora and the gang stare at the horrific sight. They can't believe that a group of Heartless can cause so much damage if they're not around. The group notices Prince Freyjadour approaches Lyon and a pair of injured soldiers.

The party are able to overhear their conversation. According to the soldiers, the Heartless had appeared out of nowhere in a large group. They attacked the citizens and wrecked havoc throughout the quarters. Thankfully, some of the Sun's Knights were there patrolling, but outnumbered.

Even though the guards fought the Heartless, the enemy overwhelmed them before the timely arrival of reinforcement. It had happened the exact time with the attack at the main street.

The party looks at the prince who seems very disappointed that he's not able to protect the quarters.

Freyjadour turns his attention to Lyon and the guards. The prince then asks them to go and tend the wounded. They do so leaving the prince alone, who wants to ponder over this terrible event alone.

As the prince continues to ponder, the party approaches the young prince. "Is… Everything all right, Your Majesty?" Sora asks with a concerned look on his face.

The prince glances at the party with a blank expression. He notices that the key is no longer in Sora's hand. Frejadour suddenly asks Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy to come with him to a lone alleyway where no one can see them.

As they enter an alleyway, the prince turns around facing at the five.

"So… Allow me to guess," the prince said with his arms crossed, accompanied with a serious expression. "You five aren't from the Isles... You're from another world, are you?"

"W-Wha?!" The five shouts in surprise simultaneously. Freyjadour quickly tells them to shush or else they'll attract attention of other people.

"How... Did you know?" Sora quickly asks.

"First, the next time you're going to tell a lie, make a good one. Secondly, know what you're really talking about. I know the people from the Isles and they don't wear anything like those," Freyjadour then points at the party's clotes.

"Oh great… Our very firsth mission and we'veth already sthcrew it up," Sylvester said in a disappointed tone as he, Donald, Goofy, and Daffy lower their heads in shame. "Yeah… Some hero I am…" Daffy mutters.

"You don't need to worry. Your secret is safe with me," Freyjadour said kindly to the four, "Another thing, I can tell that you are from another world from that key."

"Key? Oh, you mean this," Sora summons forth his Keyblade.

…

"So that's the Keyblade…" the prince suddenly speaks up, "I've heard about it from Father… But I've never thought it truly exists."

"Whoa, you know about the Keyblade?" Sora asks feeling slightly surprised.

"Yes… But to think it's in the hands of a young boy like yourself… It's quite surprising, really," the prince said while looking at Sora, "I guess Master Gandalf was right, amazing things do happen unexpectedly."

The party is surprised when the prince mentions the White Wizard's name. They slow begin to realize that the young prince, Freyjadour, is none other than 'Frey.'

"Forgive me for not introduce myself properly since a lot had happened so fast," Freyjadour apologetically said to the five.

"Hey, no worries," Sora said as he raises the palm of his hand with a smile, "But with all these Heartless around… Looks like this place suffers a lot."

The prince nods. "The Kingdom is currently facing a terrible crisis. Heartless have been appearing and attacking a couple of months ago. We've no idea how to stop them, they kept coming back again and again."

"Looks like we can help one another. Please, help my kingdom. It's already suffered enough and it's becoming even more dangerous for my sister and my people. In return, I will help you find this man you're looking for," the prince said to the five.

"No worries, Your Majesty," Sora reassures the prince, "We've dealt with the Heartless before. We can take 'em."

"Actually, other than the Heartless here, there's something else they've caused trouble," the prince said.

"So tell us, Princie, what kind of trouble do we hafta deal with?" Daffy quickly asks.

"Well… I think it's better if I show you," Freyjadour walks to the left, "Follow me."

The prince walks to a certain direction with Sora and his friends follow him.

-/-

"So the reason of the disturbance is caused by a man who can also use a Keyblade?" Freyjadour leads Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy to the kingdom's walls that surround the city. The walls are unusually big that they can see some part of the kingdom from the top. The boy nods as an answer to the prince's question.

"Take a look over there," Freyjadour points beyond the kingdom walls.

Beyond the city, there are three large temples (one temple on the east, one on the north, and one on the west) connecting to a single circular platform with a strange oval-shaped mark on it.

"Those are the sacred temples where the sources of this world are placed. Perhaps in those temples, they might have vital clues to your questions. However, now no one can get to those temples because of those," Freyjadour points that each temple's entrance is sealed.

"Ever since the Heartless began to appear, the temples' magic detect their presence, so it close the gateways into each temple to prevent them from entering," the prince explains.

"So the only way to open them is to defeat the Heartless, right?" Sora quickly gives his opinion.

However, the prince sadly shakes his head sideways, "We've already tried it. For a while, we've fought the Heartless and we were sure their numbers began to decrease, but the gateways remained shut. Then they begin to reappear again."

"Okay then, we'll go check it out right away," Sora said to the Prince, "And in return?"

"About those Heartless, they have been showing up a lot lately and I fear for everyone's safety. Whenever something dreadful happen in this kingdom, I may call you for your assistance."

"No prob, prince. We'll take care of it," Sora gives Freyjadour a thumbs-up.

The prince, feeling grateful that the five heroes will help them in the future, bows his head to them and tells them the direction to the gate's door.

**Outskirts**

Sora and his friends go outside the city through the gate's door as instructed by the Prince.

"You know, for a prince, he's okay in my book," Daffy said to his friends nodding in agreement.

"And I thought a lot of princesth are sthnobby and sthelfish," Sylvester adds.

They continue onwards until they stumble upon the entrance to the three temples. The entrance is made up of stones forming a large gate and walls surrounding the three temples.

"Huh?" Sora suddenly stops when he notices a small group of hood of yellow hooded monks in front of the gate. "Who're those guys?" the boy wonders.

Daffy Duck suddenly steps forward saying with a smug on his face. "Step aside, boys! I happen to be a negotiator."

The black duck approaches the yellow hooded monks.

The monks immediately sense Daffy's presence, so they face toward the duck. They're all shown to be wearing Papierkrattler-like masks, much to the black duck's surprise and frightens him.

"YIPES!" Daffy quickly turns and runs. He hides behind Sora with Donald and Sylvester too, "I'm right behind ya, pal!"

The monks suddenly raise their weapons, large pikes, as they slowly approach the party. Goofy and Sylvester quickly march forward and prepare to attack the monks if they get much closer.

"Halt! Lower your weapons!" a feminine voice among the monks yells out. The monks acknowledge the heed of the voice as they lower their pikes much to the party's relief.

The monks step aside to show one of them is a young girl who is not wearing their masks, but her face is shrouded in darkness due to her hood. She's possibly their leader. "I know you five," the monk said in a monotone voice as she steps forward from the rest of the monks.

"You are the ones who saved the city from those unholy creatures. Would you tell us your names?" the leader raises her hood and reveals her face, she has long red hair and her eyes are blue like Sora's. In addition, she has a very cute face though she shows no emotions. She only shows a brood expression.

"I-I'm Sora, these are Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy... We're travelers," Sora nervously said as the leader approaches them.

"I am _**Shion**_," the girl bows her head.

"Well… Who are these funny dudes?" Daffy asks pointing at the masked men. Donald, Sylvester, and Goofy also agree with their friend.

"It is none of your concern," Shion said in a monotone voice as she approaches the large gate placing her hand on it.

"I have seen you fight, warrior. It is seems that hate doesn't consume your eyes," Shion said to Sora.

"So, what're you doing here?" Sora asks.

"We've come to take back the temples. The Sun's Knights are too busy with those demons roaming throughout the city. These sacred grounds are relics of the past, made by the Sindars before their disappearance," Shion explains.

The mysterious young leader of the monks turns her attention to Sora, "I've sent my best monks inside, but sadly, they've failed miserably. There's an abominable creature that wanders these grounds. The sudden appearance of these monsters… The temples seal themselves… I fear the 'End of the World' is at hand…"

…

…

"I think you've been out in the sun too long," Donald speaks up.

"Figures. Let's go, guys," Sora said as he approaches the gate and opens it.

"What're you doing?" Shion quickly asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Going in and get rid of the monster. We got business with the temples too," Sora calmly answers her question as Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy join up with him.

The party then enters the gateway.

The monks try to enter and stop the five from going in knowing that the 'monster' inside is very dangerous, but Shion halts her fellow monks.

"Let us see their performance… I'd like to see them try."

**Temple Grounds**

Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy arrive inside. Now they're standing on the single circular platform with a strange oval-shaped mark on it.

Since they're close to the temples, they can see that each gate of the three temples. The left temple's gate has the symbol of a blue-colored circle with two lights in each side of the circle. The right temple's gate has similar symbol to the left's only the color is red. Lastly, the middle temple's gate has the symbol of a blazing, crescent-shaped sun.

The party looks around the area, but there doesn't seem to be anything around…

"Huh, seems normal to me," Daffy said to his friends.

From that very moment, a mist suddenly covers the entire area.

Black fog begins to emerge from the ground in front of the five as it forms into a massive, muscular creature made out of black mist. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on its chest. Its legs are absent, replaced by a ghostly tail. Its head lacks facial features; only small, glowing yellow eyes are visible. It also has three, long antennas on its head. This Heartless is known as the **Dark Fog**.

The five thinks that it's the Heartless Shion had warned about.

The Heartless fixes it glowing eyes at Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy as it prepares to attack them.

It immediately swings its large arm. Sora and the gang quickly jump backward to evade the Heartless' attack.

Daffy fires his boxing arrow at the Heartless, but it doesn't seem to hurt it if he fires it on its body.

Goofy charges the Heartless with his shield, but the result remains the same, as the foggy Heartless seems intact by the attack. The Dark Fog Heartless throws a punch, which hits Daffy, Donald, and Goofy.

Sora and Sylvester manage to evade the punch by rolling to the right. The Heartless throws another punch at Sora and Sylvester. The Keyblade wielder quickly blocks the attack as the cat quickly jumps into its arm. Sylvester quickly runs his way through the arm and into the Heartless' face. "Here it comes!" Sylvester executes a double slashes and throws a punch stunning the Heartless.

Sylvester quickly jumps down just when Sora suddenly appears above the Heartless and smashes its head with his Keyblade.

The Heartless quickly recovers from the attack. It immediately grabs Sora and throws him toward Sylvester. Before the two have the chance to get up, the Heartless executes a shoulder charge on them sending them backwards even further.

Sora and Sylvester are pinned down as a result.

As soon as the Heartless attempt to smash them with its enormous arms, a pair of boxing arrows hit the Heartless from the back of its head. The enemy turns around and spots Daffy Duck holding his bow and his boxing arrow preparing to shoot again. Seeing that the duck distracts the Heartless, Sora takes the opportunity for a counterattack; he quickly jumps into the air and performs an upward slash on the Heartless.

Followed up by Sora's attack, Donald and Goofy have reached the Heartless and the party's mage casts Fire on the Heartless' head then Goofy charges at it with his shield. Their combined efforts manage to knock the Dark Fog down on the ground.

Once the Heartless is pinned down, the five quickly charges at the Heartless and attack it together.

It eventually gets up and it immediately swings its arms in a wild fashion sending the party flying away.

Sora manages to get up quickly but the Heartless has moved toward the Keyblade Master so fast. The Dark Fog smashes its hands into the ground. Thankfully, Sora barely evades the attack though it shock wave from the attack sends the Keyblade wielder into the air.

The Heartless grabs Sora again and attempts to smash him to the ground. Fortunately, Sora manages to break free easily from its grasp and throws his Keyblade in a boomerang fashion at the Heartless' face. The attack manages to stun the Heartless again as the Keyblade hurls back to Sora's hand. It doesn't stop there though, Sora quickly dashes through the air and lands on the Heartless' right shoulder. The party's leader then delivers a few slashes on the Heartless' face until it suddenly grabs Sora again.

Fortunately, Goofy and Sylvester charge toward the Heartless and their combined effort manages to faze the Heartless causing it to lose grip on Sora.

Donald and Daffy, who are distance away from the Heartless, see that Sora lands on the ground and rolls away from the enemy. "Aim for it!" Donald yells as Daffy prepares four boxing arrows and points them at the Heartless' head.

"INCOMING!" Daffy fires the four arrows as Donald powers them with Fire magic. When the blazing arrows hit the Heartless from the right side of its head, the boxing arrows explode damaging the Dark Fog Heartless even more.

Dark Fog shakes its head sideways extinguishing the flames.

It suddenly spins its body around at high speed attacking both Sora and Sylvester, but Goofy manages to block its attack with his shield. When the Heartless stops spinning, Goofy delivers a punch with his shield. Afterwards, Goofy attempts to uppercut the Heartless, but the Dark Fog evades Goofy's attack and counterattacks with a punch flinging Goofy aside.

While the Heartless is occupied with Goofy, Sylvester manages to climb up to the Heartless' left shoulder. Sylvester then attacks the Dark Fog's face with his claws and ends with a front kick.

The Heartless begins to become more violent as it spins around even faster while jumping. Thankfully, Sylvester manages to hold onto one of the Heartless' antennas.

"Guysth, a little help here!" Sylvester shouts in a panicked tone.

"Hold on, here I come!" Goofy quickly runs toward the Heartless and charges it with his shield. Surprisingly, Goofy's charge stops the Heartless' spin and stuns it at the same time.

Sylvester quickly gets down and joins up with the rest of the gang. Donald uses his healing magic to heal his friends. "Alright, time to end this quick!" Sora holds his Keyblade preparing to strike the final blow.

Sora, Goofy, and Sylvester quickly dash toward the Heartless leaving Donald and Daffy behind.

Donald immediately casts Thunder magic striking the Dark Fog with a barrage of lightning bolts.

Daffy then fires a pair of different arrows; the boxing gloves are replaced with metal blocks. The metal block arrows smash the Heartless' head painfully.

Once the trio gets close to the Heartless while it's stunned, Goofy and Sylvester jump and climb on its arm until they reach its shoulders. Goofy and Sylvester deliver a punishing blow on the head from different sides before they jump down on its behind.

Sora then jumps high into the air and dashes through the air toward the Dark Fog executing a horizontal slash.

The final attack leaves the Heartless fazes as it drops on the ground.

A shining heart emerges from the Dark Fog's body floating into the air above and vanishes.

The Dark Fog suddenly vanishes as well.

The five sighs out of relief.

"Well, that was a good workout," Daffy smirks.

With their victory over the Heartless, the fog begins to fade away.

However, something unexpected has happened. Once the fog clears away, the temples are gone.

The five is completely surprised to see that the three temples have disappeared.

"Just what the heck's goin' on around 'ere?" Goofy asks as he and Daffy Duck approach the left side where the temple once stood. "Okay, this is just getting creepy," Daffy adds.

A moment of silence takes over the atmosphere as the sudden disappearance of the temples baffles the party…

"The temples have disappeared because of the sudden attack of that monster," a voice suddenly calls out. The five looks back to the gate only to find Shion and her monks entering the place.

"That thing you've just fought wasn't the very creature that drove my monks away from this temple although it was far stronger. Its mere presence threatens the temples even more, so the magic causes the temples to disappear for the moment until most of the monsters in this world are reduced," Shion explains as she approaches Sora.

"Oh great, now things gotten even more complicating," Daffy mutters as Donald nods in agreement.

"I've seen you fight against that creature, but not even you can save us from the disaster we're facing… Hero," the young monk said to Sora with a blank expression and with a monotone voice.

All the sudden, the circular platform with a strange oval-shaped mark on it begin to glow brightly much to everyone's surprise! Sora quickly senses something in the ground as a keyhole suddenly appears next to the Keyblade wielder.

"Is… Is this…"

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX -**

Sora swings his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. It suddenly releases a ray of shining light and breaks the crystal.

Once the crystal breaks, a soft light shines within the keyhole and you can hear a door has been locked.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX -**

Sora is stunned to see the keyhole.

"That's… The keyhole," Sora utters as Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy nod in unison

"Sthure looksth like it," Sylvester said.

"Then that means this world's safe," Donald also said in an excited tone.

The monks are also stunned seeing what just happen as they begin to whisper among themselves wondering who Sora is. Shion, on the other hand, is not impressed.

"I do not know who you are, but you are not a hero to us," Shion said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hold on a minute!" Daffy shouts while raising his right arm, "I'm the hero here! Call me 'Robin Hood!'"

"Silence, duck!" Shion angrily shouts as she turns her back on Sora, "Stay out of our business, visitor! You travelers are not welcome here."

**Outskirts**

The party exit the temple grounds.

"Some welcome that was," Daffy said as he looks back to see the monks are about to leave. You can tell by the tone of the duck's voice, Daffy is irritated by Shion's hostility.

"Yeah, talk about some warning," Donald also said sharing the same dislike with Shion.

"Relax, guys, at least we manage to lock the keyhole to this world's heart," Sora said to the ducks.

"Don'th you remember what Masther Gandalf sthaid?" Sylvester suddenly asks, "Each world sthupposthed to have keyholesth to both the world'sth heart and pathway."

"Yeah, unless we find the crystallized keyhole, we're stuck here," Donald points out the fact.

"Y'know, we oughta tell the prince about them temples," Goofy suggests.

As soon as Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy enter the city, Sora looks behind to see the place where the temples reside one more time.

The boy then goes inside the city to catch up with the others…

-/-

Meanwhile, at the top of a lone building, a rabbit stands there.

The rabbit wears an opened, orange vest with a zipper on it and his upper body can be seen. The rabbit wears long, brown pants that are a bit baggy with pockets around it. He also doesn't wear any shoes rendering his feet visible.

The rabbit watches the kingdom…

_**To be continued…**_

**-XXX-**

**-Journal entry-**

-/-  
><strong>Freyjadour Falenas<strong>

_Suikoden V (2006)_

_The prince of the kingdom._

_Nicknamed Frey._

_Freyjadour is the captain of the Sun's Knights ever since his parents died and his younger sister has not married. He's a kind-hearted, noble prince who is willing to protect his people and his sister from any threat. He uses a sansetsukon (or tri-nunchaku as I would call it) in battle._

_He becomes friends with Sora and his friends after they help him fending the Heartless assault.  
><em>-/-

-/-  
><strong>Lyon<strong>

_Suikoden V (2006)_

_A young female Sun's Knight and the prince's bodyguard._

_She was found by the queen's husband, Ferid, and raised her to be a Sun's Knight. Ever since that day, Lyon wanted to repay Ferid's kindness, so she decided to become the prince's bodyguard. In battle, Lyon uses a nagamaki._

_She is not only Freyjadour's loyal bodyguard, but she is his dearest friend and deeply loves him. Ever since the passing of the queen and her husband, the captain of the Sun's Knights, the prince becomes captain of the Sun's Knights since the princess has not married._  
>--

-/-  
><strong>Shion<strong>

_A mysterious girl and apparent leader of a group of yellow hooded monks._

_She's very hostile toward visitors, especially to Sora and his friends._

_No one knows her past or her relationship with other people._

_Just who is this Shion?_  
>--


	3. A mysterious figure

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here; all crossover characters are owned by their respective owners.**

**Themes  
><strong>- Town: Imperial Capital ~ _Suikoden V_  
>- Battle: Life or Death ~ <em>Suikoden V<em>

**Kingdom Hearts:  
>The Worlds Collided<strong>

**-/-**

**The Kingdom of  
>the Sun<strong>

**Main Street**

Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy return to the center of the kingdom.  
>They notice that, along the way to the palace, the number of the Heartless seem to be lesser than before.<p>

Like the girl, Shion, had said earlier, the Heartless would increase again eventually.

Right now, they decide to report the sudden disappearance of the temples to the prince and discuss what to do next.

"WHADDYA MEAN, YA LITTLE BROAD!"

A very loud voice suddenly yells surprising the five!

"W-What was that?" Goofy nervously asks as Sora turns around to the direction of the loud voice. It's coming from a nearby bar called 'T&T Bar'.

**T&T Bar**

Inside, a muscular, short brown haired man in blue robe (and wears sandals) carrying a large, oddly shaped sword in his back is talking to an attractive young woman who appears to be 19 years old. The girl wears an almost revealing clothe in red (and wears boots).

"Whaddya mean you can't pay up now! I've got into a lot of trouble to get that much money and now you're saying you used them all up!" the man furiously yells as he stomps his foot on the ground. The commotion has attracted attention from people in the bar.

"J-Just wait a minute," the woman nervously said trying to calm the man down, "I had to pay up my debts and I'm nearly there. Just give me some time and I'll pay you back in a jiffy."

"Oh really? You've already said about… Thirty times already! You owe me 52,000 munny!" the man shouts back.

Sora and the gang eventually enter the bar to see the commotion.  
>"Hey, what's going on here?" Sora suddenly asks catching the attention of both the man and the girl.<p>

The young woman suddenly grins once she lays her eyes on Sora as she quickly approaches him.  
>"Aww, there you are!" The woman playfully pinches Sora's cheeks, "Have you been a good boy while your aunty's away? And why are you here, you're too young to drink, you know."<p>

"A-Aunt?" Sora utters with a confused look on his face.

"Gawrsh, Sora, I didn't know you have an aunt," Goofy suddenly said.  
>"Really, Goof? You actually fall for that?"Daffy asks with an annoyed look.<p>

"Listen, now be a good boy and help me get rid of this big guy," the woman said as she quickly grabs Sora by his shoulders and faces him toward the man in blue robe, "He won't leave me alone."

The man suddenly approaches Sora.  
>"Hiding behind a poor, innocent boy, huh? That's not nice of you," the man said as he takes out his large sword from his back! "But you do look strong, so mind if I test it out?"<p>

"B-But—"  
>"Sure, go kick his butt!"<p>

The woman suddenly shoves Sora and toward the man.

"W-Wait a sec! We're—"  
>"Oh, and your buddies can help you too!"<p>

The woman then shoves Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy.

"Deal!" the man poses his offensive stance, "I don't mind facing the five of you, it'll make this fight more interesting! I, _**Rikimaru**_, the Wandering Swordsman, will be your opponent today!"

Without any choice to back down or explain that the young woman is lying, they have to fight the man, Rikimaru.

**-Struggle!-  
>Rikimaru<strong>

**Battle theme: Rowdy Rumble**

"No holdin' back on me, boy!"  
>~Rikimaru<p>

The man dashes toward the five!  
>Sora quickly blocks Rikimaru's attack and counters with an uppercut slash sending the swordsman into the air. Sora steps to the left with Goofy replacing his position. Once Rikimaru nearly lands on the ground, Goofy smashes his shield onto swordsman sending him flying away.<p>

The man crashes on a lone table.

When the man stands up, he spots a boxing arrow closing by. In retaliation, Rikimaru swings his sword in great speed cutting the boxing arrow in half!

"My turn!" Rikimaru dashes his way toward Sora and swings his sword faster than before! Sora and Donald manage to evade Rikimaru's attack while the others try to block the attack, but Rikimaru's strength is inhumane that the impact sends the rest flying.

Donald quickly casts **Fire** magic on Rikimaru, but the man manages to deflect the fireball with his sword. Sora tries to smack the man in blue robe with his Keyblade, but Rikimaru steps backward evading Sora's attack and counterattacks with a punch.

Rikimaru executes a spinning attack that sends both Sora and Donald away.

Once Rikimaru attempts to attack again, Daffy, who's behind Rikimaru distance away with Goofy beside the black duck, quickly gets up and shoots his boxing arrow at Rikimaru from behind. The wandering swordsman is stunned.

Sora immediately gets up. The Keyblade wielder performs a series of thrusting attacks on Rikimaru and ends with a powerful finishing thrust, which sends Rikimaru across the bar. Sora continues his assault by propelling forward with the Keyblade then swings the Keyblade in front to strike Rikimaru.

Sora jumps backward as Rikimaru gets up.

"Not bad… For a kid," Rikimaru utters as he goes into his offensive stance again, "But this ain't over."

"Take this!" Rikimaru suddenly thrusts through Sora in great speed! Luckily, Sora is already in his defensive stance, so he's able to block Rikimaru's sudden attack. The wandering swordsman suddenly turns around and attempts to slash the Keyblade wielder vertically. However, Sora manages to turn around quickly and blocks Rikimaru's attack.

Before Rikimaru can even attack Sora a bit further, Goofy and Sylvester show up behind the swordsman and they simultaneously attack him stunning him in an instant.

Sora immediately knocks Rikimaru into the air as a follow-up attack. Next, Daffy fires ten boxing arrows at Rikimaru who's still flinging in the air damaging him even more. As soon as Rikimaru crashes into the ground, Donald casts his **Thunder** magic summoning a bolt of lightning on Rikimaru electrocuting him.

Rikimaru lies on the ground defeated.

"_Over… already?"_

**- End battle **

After the quick fight, the party quickly notices that the people who are in the bar have watched the entire fight.

Surprisingly, they give the party applause for the fight.

"Why thank you! Thank you!" Daffy optimistically shouts as he, Donald, and Sylvester bow at the audience while Sora and Goofy quickly approach Rikimaru, who's still lying on the floor. "H-Hey, you're alright?" Sora quickly asks as he and Goofy help the man up.

"Not a problem, kiddo," the man calmly said, "That was a good match."

"So, uuh… No hard feelings?" Goofy asks, to which Rikimaru nods as a response.  
>"Okay, now for her," Sora turns around to find the young woman, but she's not in the bar anymore!<p>

"Huh? Where did she go?"

**Main Street**

Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy return to the street.

"Sufferin' succotash! They loved me!" Sylvester said triumphantly until Donald slaps the cat by his arm, "No, they loved me the most!" Donald retorts as Daffy gives the duck a dope slap, "No they're not! They loved me!" Daffy also retorts.

"Would you guys cut it off!" Sora retorts as he turns around glaring at the three with Goofy standing next to the boy, "We've wasted so much time at the bar! We're supposed to tell the prince about the temple's disappearance!"

"Oh… Sthorry 'bout it," Sylvester apologetically said.  
>"We're sorry too," Donald and Daffy add.<p>

"We should go and find His Majesty now, he has to know about the temples. He's probably at the palace by now," Sora said to his friends. As they're about to walk across the street, someone suddenly throws a pouch of Munny at Sora.

"Huh?" as Sora catches the pouch, he and the others look at the direction where the pouch is thrown only to see the same woman from the bar leaning on the wall!

"You!" Sora suddenly yells as he points at the woman. The young woman waves her hand greeting the boys.  
>"Hey, sorry 'bout the commotion back there," the woman approaches the party with a big grin on her face, "The guy's been giving me a lot of headaches lately, but thanks to you, less burden for me. And keep that pouch, it's on me."<p>

Sora looks at the young woman feeling suspicious with her though the woman urges her to look inside the pouch. When Sora opens the pouch, he's clearly surprised to see a large amount of Munny inside! The other four peeks inside and they're also surprised to see it.

"Whoa, where did you get this much, sista?" Daffy asks the woman.

"You can say money's my business around here," the young woman said to the black duck, "By the way, the name's _**Mitsuba**_. Pleasure to meet you," the woman, Mitsuba, reaches out her hand urging Sora to shake hands with her, but Sora remains suspicious with her. Mitsuba finds the boy's reaction 'cute' as she lowers her hand while keeping her smile.

Daffy quickly snatches the pouch from Sora as looks at the Munny carefully.  
>The duck begins to gloat that they're rich already before Donald snatches away from Daffy too wanting to inspect the Munny if it's real or not.<p>

"Hey that's mine!" Daffy quickly snatches the pouch from Donald.  
>"YOURS? Who said that it's yours!" Donald angrily yells as he quickly snatches the pouch away from Daffy.<br>"I say so 'cause I'm the leader 'round here!" Daffy snatches the pouch back from Donald.  
>"Oh yeah!" Donald snatches the pouch again.<br>"Yeah!" Daffy snatches once again.

The two ducks begin to fight over the pouch until Sora snatches the pouch away from the ducks.

"Look, I appreciate it, but we don't really need this," Sora said as he gives the pouch back to her much to Donald's and Daffy's dismay, "We gotta go now. We kinda need to get to the palace right away, so we'll… See you around," Sora then turns around and goes to a certain direction though the other four doesn't follow him just yet.

"Do you even know the way to the palace?" Mitsuba suddenly asks prompting Sora to stop in his trail.  
>"Oh…" Sora turns around facing Mitsuba and his friends with a nervous expression.<p>

"Figures," the young woman smug, "Tell you what? I'll take you to the palace."  
>"You will?" Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy are quite surprised.<br>"Yup, it's at least I can do for what happened at the bar," Mitsuba cheerfully said.

"Why are you helping us?" Sora suddenly asks.  
>As a response, Mitsuba playfully pinches Sora's cheek, "Aww, aren't you cute! I told ya, I owe you guys!"<p>

"H-Hey!" Sora quickly pushes Mitsuba's hand away from his cheek, "Knock it off!"

**Palace/Bridge**

Guarding the bridge that connects between the city and the palace are a pair of Sun's Knights. Their uniforms are rather different from the other guards as they are much more similar the Prince's clothing albeit the color scheme is green.

Below the bridge is a deep canal.

As for their appearances, one is quite taller and he has a slightly short black hair. The other is slightly shorter and he has brown curtained hairstyle.

Sora and the gang eventually arrive at the bridge with Mitsuba as their guide.  
>"And here it is," Mitsuba points at the palace just ahead, "Just walk across the bridge and you'll be there."<p>

"Huh? Uh-oh," Mitsuba quickly notices the two Sun's Knights guarding the bridge.  
>"Alright, boys, let's get in!" Daffy steps forward ahead of Sora, Donald, Sylvester, and Goofy with Mitsuba.<p>

However, the two guards hold out their swords and block the duck archer's path.

"Hold on," the guard with the short black hair said as Sora and the others join up with Daffy.  
>"Forgive us, but we're under strict orders of the Princess. No one is allowed to enter the palace," the other man kindly said.<p>

"You know those guys?" Goofy whispers at Mitsuba.  
>"Yup, the tough one's <em><strong>Mikoltov<strong>_ and the handsome guy's _**Camus**_. They're among the best Sun's Knights around. They're very dedicated with their duties, but maybe a little TOO dedicated. If you ask me, they're married with their jobs," Mitsuba whispers back.

"W-Wait a second, we're friends with His Highness, the Prince," Sora said to the two knights, "There's something really important that he has to know!"

"The Prince?" the stricter knight, Mikoltov, utters with a slightly surprised look on his face.  
>"I don't remember the Prince has arranged a meeting with people such as you," the kinder knight, Camus, said to the five and Mitsuba.<p>

"Ah come on, can't we just see the Prince for a minute or two?" Donald quickly asks with a frustrated expression.  
>"It ain't gonna hurt just to see him for a while," Daffy adds.<p>

"Then do you have any proof?" Camus kindly asks.  
>The party is suddenly silence, as they don't have any proof that they are friends with or arrange a meeting with the Prince. After a moment of silence, the stricter guard tells them to go now.<p>

Mikoltov soon lays his eyes on Mitsuba who's among the party. The young woman immediately notices that the Sun's Knight is glancing at her, which makes her a bit nervous.

"Hey… Haven't I seen you before?" Mikoltov suddenly asks which makes Mitsuba even more nervous.

"O-Okay, boys," Mitsuba immediately turns around, "I guess this is where we say goodbye. I'll see ya around!" The young woman quickly runs away before the strict knight has the chance to react.

"Hey! Stop right there!"  
>Mikoltov is about to run after the young woman until they suddenly hear someone screaming from within the palace!<p>

The two knights glance at each other knowing something is wrong at the palace. They decide to leave their posts and run toward the palace.

"Guys," Sora glances at his friends urging them to go to the palace immediately.

**Palace/Garden**

A large group of Shadow Heartless has infiltrated the palace!  
>They seem to be coming from the lower parts of the palace!<p>

Thankfully, the guards are much stronger, able to defend the palace from the Heartless' assault. Despite the knights' strength, the sheer number of the Heartless is against them. Just when the guards thought that they're doing fine, a new type of Heartless suddenly appear out of nowhere!

They appear as knight-like warriors at first glance but a closer examination reveals they are just as beastly as the other Heartless. Their muscular forms are clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Its true Heartless behavior comes out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

These are the **Soldier** Heartless.

The enemies quickly overpower the guards cornering them against the wall.

Camus and Mikoltov arrive at the garden in a nick of time.  
>The calm, handsome knight is shocked that the Heartless have entered the palace undetected.<p>

"You vile demons," the tough knight slowly walks forward, "Now you'll face the true might of the Sun's Knights!"

The Soldier Heartless suddenly appear in front of the two knights and they immediately attack them both.

Luckily, Camus and Mikoltov react quickly to the enemy and attack them.  
>Mikoltov, who's more aggressive of the two, charges at the Soldiers and slashes them one by one without stop. Camus, on the other hand, allows the enemy to attack first. However, he dodges their attacks and counter with a single slash.<p>

Seemingly to have the upper hand, the two Sun's Knights continue to fight the Soldiers though more of them keep on appearing.

Two Soldier Heartless suddenly appear behind the two knights!

Before the creatures are about to attack them, a figure suddenly lunges at the Heartless and cuts them down!

The knights recognize the figure as the boy, Sora!  
>The boy is holding the Keyblade.<p>

"The Heartless are here too?" Sora asks in a shocked expression as the rest of his friends also arrive.

Four Soldier Heartless immediately charge from their group toward Sora.  
>Fortunately, Goofy moves in front of Sora and blocks the Soldiers with his shield stunning them as a result. Donald seizes the opportunity to strike them down with his <strong>Thunder<strong> magic.

"Fire in the hole!" Daffy fires an array of boxing arrows at the Heartless knocking some of them out while the rest are stunned. Sylvester dashes toward the remaining Soldiers and takes them down with his claws.

The party's teamwork has left Camus and Mikoltov impressed.  
>However, it's still not over as the Heartless are still attacking the guards! It's even worse when some of the Heartless have entered the palace!<p>

"Don't worry about us," Sora said to the knights, "We can take care of these guys. You just get in the palace."

"What? But you're—"

Camus grabs Mikoltov by his arm, "We should leave these demons to them, the others need our help!"

"What? Are you going to trust them?" Mikoltov asks with a concerned expression, "We have no time for argument, we need all the help we can," his friend said to him back.

With no other choice, the Sun's Knight gives into Camus' request. They quickly join with the rest of the knights leaving Sora and his friends to fight the Soldier Heartless.

-/-

Sora and the gang fight fiercely.  
>Their combined efforts manage to take down most of the Heartless though there are still many left.<p>

"Just how many are these guys, anyway?" Daffy moans as he evades one of the Heartless that is about to attack him before Goofy bashes the Heartless with his shield. "Get used to it!" Donald, who is with Sylvester fighting a small group of the Soldier Heartless, yells.

As soon as Sora cuts down one of the Heartless, he immediately realizes that he's close to the Sun's Knights. He also notices that one of the knights breaks outside of the palace in a hurry and approaches Camus. The Keyblade wielder overhears the knight telling Camus that some of the Heartless have managed to enter the palace unnoticed and the princess is still inside the palace.

"Blast it, so they've managed to get in the palace…" Camus utters in disbelief. He quickly turns to his fellow knights, "Everyone, we have to separate into two groups!"

"You," Camus points at some of the knights to the left, "You're coming with me into the palace. The rest of you," the calm knight then points at the rest of the knights to the right, "Stay here with Mikoltov and fend these monsters."

The knights comply with the calm Sun's Knight as Camus' group enters the palace while the rest stay outside to fend off the Heatless.

Sora slowly begins to develop an uneasy feeling with the enemy inside the palace. Despite seeing the knights have full experience in combat; they have never fought anything like the Heartless before. The boy turns his attention to his friends, who have just defeated the Soldier Heartless in their area, and tells them that they should go in the palace to help everyone inside.

"Wait, what about the knights here?" Goofy quickly asks concerning over the knights.  
>"We've taken care most of the Heartless here, they can handle it from here," Sora answers.<p>

**Palace/Hallway**

It is what the knight had said, the Heartless have attacked the palace.

A large group of Shadow and Soldier Heartless march throughout the halls attacking anyone they encounter. To make things worse, they're getting closer to the throne room, where the princess is currently reside.

Camus' group arrives just in time to fight the Heartless.  
>The creatures of darkness immediately set their eyes on Camus' group and attack. Camus easily cuts down the Heartless one by one while evading them at the same time.<p>

The Sun's Knights easily fend off the Heartless, but they soon face a new problem when a new type of Heartless suddenly appears.

Nearly spherical in shape and bloated in appearance, the new type has massive arms and hands, short legs, huge feet, and tiny heads. They are clothed in a purple sleeveless bodysuit edged in gold trim lacing up the front of the body suit across their big bellies. Along with black curl-toe shoes and black silver-trimmed pants, each boasts a massive manacle in purple and silver on each wrist, three links of chain dangle from each of them. A high silver collar covers their lower faces and a tiny, silver wizard hat that ends in a traditional Heartless curl tops them off. As per many other Heartless, the new type has shadowed faces and yellow eyes.

They're known as the **Large Body**. There are about three of them.

The knights, including Camus, try to attack the large Heartless, but their obese stomach easily deflects their physical attacks and the Heartless counter with a wide swing of their arms.

The enemy has easily forced Camus' group back due to the Large Body Heartless' seemingly immunity to physical attacks. The three Large Bodies march forward to the front while the Shadow and Soldier Heartless have already left to the throne room.

"Never fear!" A loud voice yells as Daffy Duck suddenly appears and moves to the front of the Knights, "Daffy Duck to the rescue!"

Daffy Duck immediately fires his boxing arrows. As expected, the arrows are deflected by the Large Body Heartless.

"…Uh-oh," Daffy mutters nervously.

In retaliation, the Large Body Heartless rush forward with their stomachs head-on toward Daffy sending the duck flying across the hallway.

Once the Large Body Heartless stop afterwards, Donald immediately casts **Thunder** summoning a barrage of lightning bolts from above striking the Large Bodies. Sora then leaps forward to get behind them and, at the same time, Sylvester jumps high into the air crossing over one of the Large Bodies while Goofy simply runs toward them passing the Heartless.

Sora, Sylvester, and Goofy attack the three Large Bodies on their backs, which actually hurts them.  
>The trio quickly turns around when the Shadow and Soldier Heartless lunge toward them. Like the Sun's Knights, they're able to take down the Heartless easily. However, as soon as they turn toward the Large Bodies, dark aura begins to engulf the gluttonous Heartless as the creatures begin to act more violently due to the damage Sora and his friends give to them.<p>

The Large Bodies slide forward with their bloated stomachs head-on. One of the three smashes Sylvester away though Sora and Goofy block the other two Large Bodies with their respective weapons deflecting their attacks and leaving them stunned. Sora then executes the counterattack by sliding around a Large Body Heartless to get behind it and then swings his Keyblade upward sending the Large Body flying into the air. Next, Sora immediately jumps toward the Large Body until he gets above it and smashes it back below destroying it.

As Sora lands on the ground, he's already behind the other Heartless that Goofy had stunned.  
>Sora swings his Keyblade horizontally, which hurls the Large Body away and crashes on the last Large Body Heartless. As a result, the second Large Body is destroyed.<p>

The last Large Body turns its attention to Sora and it immediately slides forward though the result remains the same with the Keyblade wielder deflecting its attack. When the Heartless is stunned, Goofy immediately lunges toward the Large Body Heartless on the back bumping it with his shield destroying it.

"It's over…" Sora sighs in relief as Daffy, Donald, and Sylvester regroup with the Keyblade wielder and Goofy.  
>"Aww, just when I was about to show them my awesome move!" Daffy moans.<p>

"Hmm, impressive display of might," Camus approaches Sora and his friends, "Just… Who are you people?"

All the sudden, another group of Heartless (consists of Shadows and Soldiers) appears again surrounding the party and knights! "Oh come on! Can'th they justh take a break?" Sylvester shouts in annoyance as he and the others prepare to fight the Heartless, "Get used to it," Donald said back.

"Blast it, at this rate, we can't get to the princess in time," Camus utters as he cuts down one of the Soldier Heartless that lunges at him.

"Boy, what's your name?" Camus turns his attention to Sora. The boy tells the knight his name.  
>"Listen, you can leave these creatures to us. I need you to get to the throne and secure Her Highness!"<p>

"W-What? But what about you?"  
>"Don't worry about us, I'm more concerned for Her Highness' safety. Just do what I say."<p>

Reluctant at first, Sora gives into Camus' request as the Sun's Knights cut down some of the Heartless clearing a path for Sora and his friends.

The party immediately sets off toward the throne leaving Camus and his group behind.

The Soldier Heartless surround the calm knight in an attempt to maul him. Fortunately, the knight executes a spinning slash, which cuts down all the surrounding Soldiers.

"Heed me, fowl creatures," Camus poses into his offensive stance, "You will face the true wrath of the Sun's Knights."

**Palace/Throne Room**

The Heartless are already inside the throne room.

Most of the knights in the chamber have their hearts devoured by the Heartless changing them into Heartless.

Only one survives: a ten years old girl with long black hair in a beautiful kimono colored in brown with yellow obi tied around her kimono. She is the princess.

The Heartless (mostly consist of Shadows) have cornered the princess.  
>"B-Brother…" The girl utters fearfully as the Heartless slowly approach her.<br>Cowering in fear, the princess sits with her hands on her face. The Heartless immediately lunge toward her.

From that very moment, stream of lightning bolts suddenly strike the Heartless from above the ceiling.

The princess notices that she's still alive and completely unharmed.  
>She slowly stands up and sees that the Heartless are gone. However, she feels another presence in the throne room.<p>

Still confused and exhausted, the ten years old girl steps forward and looks around the seemingly empty throne. She can still feel the presence despite that there's no one in the chamber.

"Princess!"  
>Sora's group finally arrives at the throne room, "Don't worry, princess, your prince has come to save ya!" Daffy enthusiastically shouts until Donald shoves him aside, "We came to save ya, Your Highness," Donald said to her.<p>

Much to their relief, they find that the princess is indeed fine. However, Sora notices that the little girl isn't paying much attention to the party since she's looking at something up the ceiling. That alone prompts the entire group to look up.

When they look at the ceiling, they find a mysterious human-like figure standing upside down on the ceiling…

The figure suddenly leaps down to the ground much to everyone's surprise.

The figure appears to be a boy in a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown trousers that is baggy. The figure also wears a long, red scarf around his neck while carrying a long rod in his right hand and a blank, colorless helmet that has no facial features. The figure seems to be a bit taller than Sora. There is also a small, strange book that's strapped on the figure's belt.

Everyone is surprised to see the sudden appearance of the mysterious figure.  
>The figure turns its attention to Sora. Despite not having eyes on his mask, Sora has a sudden feeling that the figure is looking directly at him. As he continues to look at the mysterious figure, Sora's vision begins to get hazy. His visions on his friends and the princess become hazier, but it's more disturbing that his vision on the mysterious figure is quite normal in comparison.<p>

All the sudden, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy, along with the princess, have suddenly disappeared from Sora's sight! "W-What? Guys? Guys!" Sora shouts aloud, but there's no answer.

"You," Sora turns his attention to the figure as he summons his Keyblade: Kingdom Key, "What did you do to my friends!"

The figure doesn't answer, he just stands there staring directly at Sora.

"C'mon, answer me!" Sora shouts again with tone that is a bit more aggressive.

Sora finally has it as he lunges at the mysterious figure.  
>As Sora swings his Keyblade horizontally, the masked figure evades his Keyblade by moving backwards. Sora executes a variety of close-ranged combos though the mysterious figure easily evades all of his moves. The Keyblade wielders slides backward and executes a strong flurry of blows, but the figure still evades his attacks anyway.<p>

The figure quickly jumps backward to distance himself from Sora. The Keyblade wielder hurls his Kingdom Key at the figure, but the figure steps to the left evading the Keyblade. Sora summons his Keyblade back to his hand. As soon as Sora is about to throw his Keyblade at his opponent again, the figure is gone.

Sora turns around and sees the figure walking behind the Keyblade wielder looking relaxed.

Sora quickly poses into his offensive stance, "What's the point packin' a weapon if you aren't even gonna use it?" the boy angrily asks, but the figure doesn't answer. The figure looks at his rod for a while and raises both his shoulders much to Sora's confusion.

The figure poses into his offensive stance.

"…Alright… Here I come!" Sora lunges toward the mysterious figure.

The masked figure blocks Sora's Keyblade with his rod as he slides backward and swings his rod vertically in an attempt to bash Sora on the head. The hero with the Keyblade evades the rod by stepping to the right and swings his Keyblade horizontally, but the figure slides backward again. The masked figure thrusts his rod forward, but Sora jumps in midair evading the rod and stomps on the figure's weapon.

In an unexpected comeback, the figure suddenly let go of his rod and slides around a charging Sora evading his assault as a result. The Keyblade wielder quickly turns around only to see the figure is charging toward Sora!

Sora is able to block the figure's punch with his Keyblade, but the figure uses his other fist to punch Sora on the stomach stunning him. The figure slides backward again and he charges toward Sora again punching him on the face sending the Keyblade hero flying across the throne.

Quickly to regain his footing, Sora lands on the ground safely with the Keyblade still in his grasp. The masked figure picks up his rod and charges toward Sora once again.

The two combatants exchange furious blows toward one another until Sora suddenly stomps on the figure's rod when the masked figure executes a thrusting attack. Sora then bashes the figure with his Keyblade causing the figure to let go of the rod as the impact sends the masked figure flying across the room. Sora then picks up the rod hurls toward the masked figure attempting to thrust the figure with his own weapon.

When the rod gets very close to its owner, the figure suddenly regains his footing and easily retrieves his rod. The mysterious figure then lands on the ground safely.

"Just as I expected, you're better than I thought," the figure suddenly talks.

"So you can talk after all," Sora said as he quickly dashes toward the figure, but the mysterious figure jumps high into the air evading Sora's attack and lands on the throne. The figure then sits on the throne crossing his legs and placing his hand under his chin.

"You're lookin' to play, eh?" the figure taunts Sora in a relaxed tone, "Alright, I guess I have some time to kill," the masked figure said as he leans his back on the throne relaxing.

Sora hurls his Keyblade at the figure again.  
>The masked figure suddenly swings his rod reflecting the Keyblade away, the figure then leaps toward Sora attempting to slam the Keyblade wielder into the ground. To his surprise, Sora leaps forward too and the boy suddenly summons back his Keyblade.<p>

When Sora swings his Keyblade horizontally, the masked figure quickly dashes upward to the ceiling evading the attack. The figure stands upside down on the ceiling while holding his rod.

"I'm gonna finish this real quick," Sora said as he looks above glancing at the mysterious figure who looks at the Keyblade boy back.

"Whatever you say."

**-Struggle!-  
>Masked Figure<strong>

**Battle theme: Desire For All That Is Lost**

The figure leaps down attempting to slam Sora's head with his rod.

Sora makes a miraculous counterattack when he executes an upward slash damaging the masked figure in midair. The attack sends the figure stunned in the air while Sora lands on the ground.

When the stunned figure descends getting closer to Sora, the Keyblade wielder bashes the figure with the Keyblade sending the masked figure flying across the throne again. The masked figure eventually recovers and quickly lands on the ground safely.

Now distance from each other again, the figure suddenly swings his rod extending and bending it, as it is a whip. Sora is surprised to see what the figure just did with his weapon as the rod wraps around the Keyblade wielder. Sora tries to break free from the rod, but the rod's strength is strong enough to keep Sora trapped. The mysterious figure then swings his rod around smashing Sora to the ground repeatedly.

After bashing Sora to the ground about 10 times, the figure releases his rod's grip releasing Sora as he shortens his rod to its normal form.

"Totally didn't see that coming," Sora painfully said as he slowly gets up while still holding his Keyblade.

The figure suddenly rushes toward the Keyblade wielder and attempts to bash him with the rod.  
>Sora blocks the figure's attack as they begin to exchange furious blows.<p>

Eventually, Sora and the masked figure cross their respective weapons between each other locking their weapons together. Standing close together, they push against the clinch as each is trying to knock the other off balance.

Sora manages to shove the masked figure away knocking the figure off balance. As the figure bends backward, Sora executes three slashes followed by a back-flip slash at the masked figure, which sends the figure hurling across the throne.

The figure lands on the ground safely.  
>"C'mon, is that all ya got?" the figure taunts Sora.<p>

Sora quickly dashes toward the masked figure and swings his Keyblade. Unfortunately, the masked figure evades the Keyblade master's attack. Swinging the Keyblade for about 20 times, Sora is unable to hit the mysterious figure until the young hero manages to bash the figure by the head leaving him stunned.

However, when Sora is about to execute a punishing blow, the figure suddenly jumps high above the air. It turns out the masked figure was faking it.

The masked figure extends his rod while in midair and wraps around Sora's body again. The figure pulls his rod, which pulls Sora forward. Once Sora is close to the figure while still in midair, the figure punches Sora on the face into the ground. Still bounded, Sora is defenseless against the masked figure as the mysterious combatant hops backward pulling the Keyblade wielder along.

While holding the rod, which still wraps Sora, the figure swings around the rod back and forth smashing Sora on the ground. Afterwards, the figure frees and hurls Sora across the throne. Sora crashes to the ground.

Despite the painful beatings he gets from the masked figure, Sora quickly gets back on his feet.

"Still want some more?" the figure mockingly asks Sora as he stretches his legs, "Suit yourself, you ask for it."

The masked figure dashes toward the Keyblade wielder in great speed.

The hero with the Keyblade blocks his opponent's assault with the Keyblade until the masked figure suddenly drops his rod on the ground and rushes around Sora until he gets behind the Keyblade wielder.

Surprisingly, Sora slides around the figure getting behind his opponent. The boy rather does it quickly that it confuses the masked figure. Sora then executes a strong flurry of blows at the masked figure ending it with a powerful upward strike sending the figure into the air above.

The figure immediately recovers his balance even in midair and he descends to the ground attempting to smash Sora into the ground with his bare hands. Fortunately, Sora rolls to the left evading the figure's attack.

Once the figure is on the ground, Sora quickly moves toward the masked figure and rapidly strikes the masked figure. As soon as Sora delivers enough strikes, the figure blocks the Keyblade with his right hand with his other hand ready to punch the Keyblade wielder on the face. Thankfully, Sora decides to wield his Keyblade with his right hand and uses his other hand to block the masked figure's fist.

Standing very close to each other, the two combatants push against each trying to knock the other off balance. Eventually, the masked figure is the victor as he shoves Sora backwards and punches the young hero sending him away even more.

As soon as Sora recovers from the attack, he finds the masked figure runs to the place where his rod is. After picking up his weapon, the figure turns around and extends his rod again. The figure attempts to wrap Sora again with his rod, but when he does so, Sora unexpectedly holds the weapon's other end.

Sora immediately pulls the extended rod, which also pulls the masked figure forward.  
>Once the figure is closer to Sora, the Keyblade wielder delivers a powerful blow that hurls the mysterious figure across the throne room although the figure still holds on his weapon. The masked figure quickly recovers his footing and lands safely on the ground. The figure notices that his rod is already long now that Sora is holding his own weapon.<p>

"Heh, not bad," the masked figure amusingly utters as he suddenly pulls the rod, which also pulls Sora forward. However, the boy quickly stomps on the ground halting the progress of being pulled toward the masked figure. In turn, Sora tows the rod forward pulling the masked figure forward. Like Sora, the figure stomps on the ground halting the progress.

Still holding the rod from both ends, Sora and the masked figure stare against each other for a while until they begin to pull the weapon at the same time trying to pull each forward. However, their strengths seem to be equal, as neither of them seems to have the advantage.

Eventually, the masked figure decides to attack Sora as he launches himself toward the Keyblade wielder.  
>Sora is able to block the figure's punches with his Keyblade while holding on the masked figure's rod. The young boy finally delivers a quick slash with his Keyblade stunning the masked figure before the Keyblade wielder delivers a few more strikes.<p>

Sora delivers a powerful blow that sends the masked figure flying across the throne. As a result, the figure let go of his weapon. The masked figure crash-lands on the ground. When the figure quickly stands up, he finds Sora leaps forward wielding both the Keyblade and the masked figure's weapon, which quickly shortens to normal size since the rod is no longer in its master's hand.

The masked figure tries to block, but Sora's assault manages to break through his guard and the young boy delivers a flurry of powerful blows from both the Keyblade and the rod.

As Sora continues to attack the figure, his movement slowly becomes much faster leaving the masked figure no means to defend until Sora smashes the figure into the ground. Sora then jumps high into the air and throws the rod towards the figure.

The impact leaves the figure battered and beaten.

**- End battle **

Even though Sora wins the fight, it's not a surprise that Sora is covered with bruises. The masked figure is quite a formidable opponent since he possesses unusual moves.

Glancing at the mysterious figure lying on the floor, Sora quickly remembers that his friends are still missing so he quickly turns around calling out their names. "Donald! Goofy! Daffy! Sylvester! Where are you!" Sora yells aloud, but no answer from any of his friends.

"Getting better…" A voice suddenly calls out followed by some cracking noises.

To his surprise, Sora turns around and finds the masked figure standing again. Not only that, the masked figure appears to be completely unharmed despite the beatings Sora gave to him. "I'll go even so far as to admit… I underestimate your… Strength," the figure said as he stretches his head with cracking noises follow.

Sora is speechless. He has no idea what to say regarding the mysterious, masked figure.

"Just as I expected from you, Sora," the masked figure said.

"W-What? How did you know me?" Sora asks in a state of shock.

"Well… It's kinda hard to explain," the figure said as he looks away from Sora, "So I'd rather not tell you. Unless you want to blow your own brains out, of course."

"But lemme ask you this… Can you remember what happened at your home? The islands?" the figure asks.

Sora still can't remember what happen back at his home. He tries to remember again, but the result remains the same. The Keyblade wielder glances at the masked figure feeling that the figure may have the answers to his sudden loss of memory.

"…From that face, I can tell," the figure suddenly talks as he glances at the Sora, "Well, can't blame ya thanks to that thing."

"Thing? What thing?" Sora asks again.  
>"If you know what happened back at my home, tell me! What about my friends? Riku! Kairi!"<p>

"Hey, hey, no need to be so pumped up, your best friends are safe in the islands, so don't worry about them," the figure answers.

"As for what happened with your memory…" The figure suddenly disappears.  
>Sora quickly looks up and sees the figure again standing upside down on the ceiling, "You'll come to learn the answer soon enough. Rather than worrying about your friends, you should be worry about the guy who's been opening paths and keyholes."<p>

Sora is now even more surprised wondering how the figure seems to know Sora's enemy who's using a Keyblade.

"Love to stay, chat, and maybe start another round, but duty calls," the figure said as he glances at Sora, "You got your job, I got mine."

"Just… Who are you?" Sora asks.

Before Sora can have the answer, a shining light suddenly engulfs his vision blinding him.

He can only hear the masked figure saying, "Adios, Sora of Kingdom Hearts."

-/-

"Sora?"

As soon as his vision is clear, Sora finds himself back in the throne room with his friends and the princess.

"Huh?"  
>"You okay, Sora?"<p>

"…What… What just happened?" a befuddled Sora asks.  
>"Gawrsh, I dunno, you just disappeared with that guy, but only for a moment," Goofy said referring to Sora and the mysterious masked figure.<p>

"Stho whath happened?" Sylvester asks.

"I… I really don't know. We just fought and he said some stuff that doesn't make sense at all," Sora answers.

"Yeah, things just have to get weirder," Daffy adds.

"…Excuse me…" the little princess suddenly approaches Sora as Goofy and Daffy line up with the boy while Donald and Sylvester stand behind the boy. "Just what is going on here? And who are you people?"

"Well…"  
>Before Sora can even explain, though he doesn't know how to explain everything to the young princess, they suddenly hear a strange sound coming from the throne.<p>

They find the throne is giving out a faint, blue light due to the presence of Sora's Keyblade.  
>A crystallized keyhole appears in the middle of the throne.<p>

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX -  
><strong>Sora swings his Keyblade and points it at the crystallized keyhole. It suddenly releases a ray of shining light and breaks the crystal.

Once the crystal breaks, a soft light shines within the keyhole and you can hear a door has been unlocked  
><strong>-XXXXXXXXXXXX -<strong>

Sora is stunned to see that crystallized keyhole.

"Is that the keyhole Gandalf told us about?" Sora wonders.

"_**Lymsleia**_!" Freyjadour suddenly breaks into the throne room with Lyon, Camus, and Mikoltov by his side.  
>He is quite relieved to see that his younger sister is safe.<p>

"Brother! You finally came back!" the princess embraces her older brother.

-/-

It is over now that the Heartless are completely eradicated in the palace.  
>The prince has ordered his knights to fix the palace and treat the wounded soon after.<p>

Freyjadour stages a meeting with Sora and his friends in the throne room with his bodyguard, Lyon, by his side.

The party begins to explain everything to the prince about the temples' sudden disappearance, the masked figure, and the crystallized keyhole.

The prince ponders over the temples wondering what to do next.  
>Even though the number of the Heartless has been reduced, the temples haven't reappeared.<p>

The prince concludes that Sora and his friends should go travel to the new worlds since Sora has unlocked the crystallized keyhole. Maybe by doing so, they might be able to find the answer to make the temples reappear. Lyon assures the party that the Sun's Knights can handle this world now that the number of Heartless has reduced.

"Thanks for your help. Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy," the prince said to the five.

"No problem. We'll be back as soon as we can," Sora said.

"We still don't know who our enemy is, so please, be careful out there."

The prince and his bodyguard salute to the party.

**-/-/-**

**World Map**

Sora and the gang are back at their Gummi Ship.

Marvin the Martian contacts the five via a screen.

"Friends, I must inform you, I detect three new worlds appearing on screen."

"Good enough. So guys, where shall we go?"

_**To be continued…**_

**-XXX-**

**-****Journal entry****-**

-  
><strong>Mitsuba<br>**_Suikoden IV (2004)_

_A young, beautiful conwoman._

_Mitsuba usually runs various schemes to get a lot of money. Even though her schemes are always a success, she also has a mountain of debts on her shoulders constantly running from her debtors._

_Despite her looks, she actually can fight with a large sword.  
><em>-

-  
><strong>Rikimaru<br>**_Suikoden II (1998)_

_A wandering swordsman._

_He's quite skilled with the sword and travels throughout the kingdom though he constantly ran out of money._

_He claims to be searching a killer who murdered someone who was dear to him.  
><em>-

-  
><strong>Camus<br>**_Suikoden II (1998)_

_A veteran Sun's Knight._

_Born in a family of the knights, Camus grew up educated as a Sun's Knight. He met Mikoltov in a younger age and ever since, they became close friends and rivals. He and Mikoltov dueled once, which they set a record for the longest duel in the kingdom's history._

_As a Sun's Knight, he's usually in charge of minor struggles such as dealing with mercenaries.  
><em>-

-  
><strong>Mikoltov<br>**_Suikoden II (1998)_

_A veteran Sun's Knight._

_Not much known about his background other than he grew up as a Sun's Knight. He's rather hot-headed for a knight, if you ask me._

_He values justice than anything else and will do whatever it takes to do what is right._

_He is also a close friend with Camus.  
><em>-

-  
><strong>Lymsleia<br>**_Suikoden V (2006)_

_Princess of the Kingdom of the Sun._

_Lymsleia is also Freyjadour's younger sister.  
>As the female member of the royal family, Lymsleia is to be taking place as ruler of this world once she marries the man she loves.<em>

_She appears to be very close to her brother and constantly wants him to come back from his duty as the captain of the Sun's Knights.  
><em>-

-  
><strong>Masked Figure<strong>

_A mysterious entity in a rather weird outfit._

_He seems to know something about Sora, but refuses to tell and urges Sora to find the villain who's been using a Keyblade to re-open the keyholes instead._

_Just who is he? A friend or foe?  
><em>-

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it takes so long to update this fic, hopefully you like it.

Now that Sora has unlocked the crystallized keyhole, the party can go to one of the three new worlds.

From this point, I can let you guys to vote which world you want to visit first. Please keep in mind that I **only accept votes through Private Messaging**, I will ignore any votes in the review section.

Here is the list of the worlds:  
>- Incan Empire<br>- Zombie Island  
>- Clamp Academy<p>

So where do you wanna go?

Remember, Private Message only.

Until then, see you later.


	4. Incan Empire: The New Groove

**A/N:** Hey there, everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating this fic lately, mostly because there weren't so many votes. Another reason is that I've been my other fic, Rakenzarn Tales. Even though the votes are pretty much less, the highest vote is actually Incan Empire. Hopefully, I'd get more votes next time. Like my old fic, the worlds will feature about 2 or 3 chapters.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here; all Kingdom Hearts and crossover characters are owned by their respective owners.**

**Themes:  
><strong>- Town: Beware the Groove _~ Emperor's New Groove_  
>- Battle: Boss Battle <em>~ Emperor's New Groove video game (for the Playstation)<em>

**Kingdom Hearts:  
>Collision<strong>

**-/-**

**-****Incan Empire****-  
><strong>_A prosperous empire in top of a mountain, in turn surrounded by other mountains and a jungle. At the other side of the jungle is a peaceful village on the hills._

**Village**

Sora and the gang arrive at the world's village through the main entrance.

The village in the green hills appears to be peaceful. Local residents are walking throughout the village enjoying their time while some residents stay at home with their families. From the looks of the people's happy faces, nothing seems bad is going around.

"Huh, I was expecting people going nuts looking for help," Daffy said while looking at the village.

"Hmm... No sign of Heartless or those guys anywhere," Sora said to his friends as he looks around the view of the village. Donald and Sylvester follow Sora's example. They agree with the young Keyblade wielder that the place seems free from the Heartless. However, they can't ignore their mission, they need to find the Keyholes in this world as fast as they can. First thing to do is to find the world's keyhole.

"Guys, let's split up and check this place."

The group separates to investigate the village. They ask the local villagers about the mysterious man with the Keyblade. However, none of the villagers seem to have seen the enemy.

With no answers, they regroup at the main entrance.

"Any news, guys?" Sora asks.

"Nope," they all answer.

All the sudden, their stomachs growl.

"You know what they say, boys," Daffy said as he spots a big restaurant with a large sign of what appears to be a man holding out a plate. On the plate is a golden star. "You can't do anythin' without an empty stomach!" Daffy then runs toward the restaurant.

"Gawrsh, I guess Daffy's right," Goofy said as he pats his stomach alongside Sora.  
>"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too," Sora adds.<p>

Sora and the others follow Daffy into the restaurant.

-/-

The five enters the village's local restaurant sitting on an unreserved table.

A waitress that appears to be at her 50s and is quite short approaches their table. "Welcome to Mudka's, may I have your order?" she asks Sora and his friends preparing to write down their orders in her notebook. Sora reads the menu and asks his friends about the '_specials_.' They all agree to order the specials.

"Okay, 5 specials coming right up," the waitress then leaves and heads to the kitchen.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Sylvester rubs his hands in excitement, "I hope it's pigeon stew!"  
>"Or maybe spring rolls!" Donald exclaims with his mouth watering.<br>"C'mon guys, be more creative!" Daffy said to to the two, "It's probably some tasty roasted crab!"

Surprisingly, their orders arrive sooner from they expect.

"Five specials," the waitress puts all five plates on the party's table. They appear to be pillbugs. The party notices that each of their plates has a large straw. "Just hit 'em with your straws and enjoy your meals," the waitress then leaves them be.

"...Really? This is our food?" Daffy asks feeling a bit confused seeing the food. Goofy does exactly what the waitress instructed. His meal suddenly opens revealing yellow fluid inside. "Ooh boy, food," Goofy said excitedly as he sips it with the straw. Surprisingly, it tastes very good that the party's shield wielder seems to enjoy it very much. The others, on the other hand, aren't exactly glad to see the liquid inside their food. Instead, they feel sick.

While staring at the seemingly disgusting meal, Sora sees a certain couple in a table nearby. He notices a large, obese man in a white, ragged shirt enjoying his meal, the same pillbugs as theirs. The other is somewhat a woman in green poncho and a hat covering the entire face. Like them, the woman, or whatever it is, feels sick seeing the green liquid inside it.

Daffy wheezes thinking that the food might taste terrible as he quickly stands up. Coincidentally, the woman also stands up. "You know, I'll just make another order," they both suddenly said simultaneously.

"Eh?" Daffy and the 'woman' stare at each other.

Before either of them can react next, they suddenly hear people screaming for help outside.

"Uh-oh, sounds like trouble," Sora quickly stands up followed by Donald and Sylvester, "Let's go!"

"W-What? But we haven't had our lunch yet!" Daffy complains to the party's leader, but Sora quickly drags him outside with the white duck and cat following them from behind.

Goofy remains in his table enjoying his meal.

Donald immediately returns to the table and drags him outside yelling, "You're coming too!"

From that very moment, Sora suddenly returns and places 250 munny on the table then he exits the restaurant.

-/-

Steeping outside Mudka's, the party discovers a swarm of Heartless in the village.

The Heartless include the common Shadows and a new type: **Mask Guard**, a humanoid creature wearing an Inca mask wielding spears. Each Mask Guard wears golden armor with their symbols on the chest.

"Alright!" Daffy takes out his bow and boxing arrows, "Time to show you what happens if you mess up with my lunch!"

Daffy rapidly fires his boxing arrows at the Heartless. While most of his boxing arrows knock the Shadows out, the Mask Guards are unfazed showing their strong defense. Sora and Goofy immediately charge toward the Mask Guard Heartless and tackle them down. The other Mask Guards notice the two and attempt to attack them. Luckily, Donald joins the fray by casting Thunder spell shocking the Heartless with thunder bolts.

Sylvester then joins up with Sora and Goofy facing against the hordes of Heartless.

The party continues to take down the Heartless one by one, but the creatures are seemingly endless in number.

At the restaurant, the obese man and the 'woman' are watching their fight through the restaurant's window. "Oh my gosh!" the 'woman' gasps taking a step backward, "Not those guys again!"

The 'woman' surprisingly doesn't walk on two legs, but rather four. The face is finally cleared and it's not human, but rather a llama that actually talks.

"H-How do they find us?" the man nervously asks as he turns to the 'woman.'

"_**Kuzco**_, we gotta go now!"

"Yeah, but where, _**Pacha**_? Back to the jungle again?"

The man, Pacha, drags the talking llama to the kitchen's door, "Anywhere but here! Let's just go through the back door and-"

As soon as Pacha opens the kitchen's door, they don't find the chef or the waitress, but instead, a large group of Mask Guards...

Back outside, the party continues to bash the Heartless despite the enemies keep on coming at them in waves after another. "Oh come on!" Daffy mutters in annoyance when he spots more wave of Heartless, "Can't you guys just go away already!" The party regroups when the Mask Guard Heartless march forth with the Shadow Heartless follow from behind.

By the time Sora and the gang are about to attack the Heartless, they hear loud, comical yells coming from the restaurant.

The party glances back at the restaurant where it's literally shaking and jumping like mad. "...What's going on?" Sora asks in a confused expression. All the sudden, countless barrels roll out from the restaurant with Shadows and Mask Guards running on them. Among the Heartless, there are the talking llama, Kuzco, and large man, Pacha. They too are running on separate barrels.

Sora and the gang are surprised to see hundreds of barrels coming right at them. They attempt to run from the barrels, but they aren't fast enough as the barrels are already close to them prompting the five to jump on the barrels. For the Heartless in the front, the barrels run over them.

"Okay, I heard about tap dancing on barrels, but this is plain ridiculous!" Sora yells nervously while running on the barrel. To his left, there are Donald and Pacha sharing the same barrel. "What the, who're you?" Donald asks, "I was about to ask you the same thing!" Pacha yells anxiously.

Behind Donald and Pacha's barrel is Sylvester. To the cat's left is a Mask Guard Heartless that's also running on the barrel with its own feet. The Heartless tries to attack Sylvester with its long spear, but when it does, Sylvester merely dodges it and takes hold of the spear. With it, the cat bashes the Heartless with its own spear while yelling, "AWWWWW, SCRAM!" The impact sends the Heartless hurling away and crashes to a bunch of rolling barrels.

Sylvester immediately notices another Mask Guard Heartless to his right and it's attempting to attack him. "Oh knock it off or I'll give you one too!" Sylvester yells threatening the Heartless by pointing his fist at it.

Behind the cat is Goofy, who's also surrounded by Mask Guards. He blocks the Heartless' attacks with his shield.

Next to Goofy is Daffy and Kuzco who're also share the same barrel.

"What the? What're you doing on my barrel?" Daffy asks.  
>"Your barrel? What're YOU doing on my barrel?" Kuzco retaliates.<p>

"None of ya business, just get off!" Daffy pushes Kuzco, but the talking llama doesn't fall that easily. "No, you get off! I was here first!" Kuzco pushes Daffy in retaliation, but the duck doesn't fall either. "No, I was here first!" Daffy slaps Kuzco by the face. "Liar!" Kuzco punches Daffy with his hooves. As payback, Daffy pokes Kuzco by his eyes.

The duck and the llama begin to scuffle each other while running on the barrel. Surprisingly, their scuffle actually helps them to defend against the Heartless that surround them, they shove the Heartless away from their barrels without even realizing it.

"Huh?" Sora quickly notices Kuzco, "Is that... A talking llama?"

The barrels roll down from the village and head into a long pathway leading into the jungle.

**Jungle**

Continuing to roll through the jungle, everyone runs on the barrels trying not to fall.

However, Donald and Pacha end up getting separate from the rest.

As for the rest, they continue to run on the barrels while evading the Heartless that are still around albeit fewer. It isn't long enough as the barrels cease to roll. Coincidentally, all the Heartless have already been knocked down during the way.

Daffy and Kuzco, who are still scuffling with each other, immediately stop. "Is... Is it safe now?" Kuzco asks as he and the duck step down from the barrel. Sora and Sylvester do so while Goofy accidentally fall from the barrel.

"...YAY, I'M SAFE!" Kuzco joyfully yells before kissing the ground. The llama turns his attention to the remaining party. "Okay, okay, I know what you're gonna say. No need to thank me, it's what I do," Kuzco said to them.

"Save us?" Sora approaches the talking llama while Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy regroup with the Keyblade wielder by his back, "Hey, we were busy fighting off the Heartless while you did nothing but argue with my friend here."

Kuzco doesn't pay much attention to our hero though. In fact, Sora quickly notices that Kuzco is looking at a direction behind the party with a fearful look on his face. "...We have more company behind usth, righth?" Sylvester asks, to which Kuzco nods as an answer.

The party looks behind and find another horde of Mask Guards approaching.

"Uh-oh, not again!" Goofy yelps as he prepares to fight back the Heartless with his friends. "Alright, time to finish these guys once and for all," Sora said to his friends preparing to attack as well. He suddenly turns his head toward Kuzco and said to him, "Stay behind us and don't separate from us. We'll handle them."

Before the boy has the chance to attack the enemy, he immediately notices that Kuzco runs away out of fear by the Heartless. "H-Hey!" Sora turns his back on the Heartless, "I said don't separate from us!"

Just as Sora fears, as soon as Kuzco separates from the group, a small group of Shadows and Soldiers appear out of nowhere and start chasing the llama. It prompts Sora to go and save Kuzco leaving the Heartless to his friends.

-/-

Kuzco runs for his life with the Heartless hot on pursuit.

Whilst running, he repeatedly said, "Don't look behind" to himself focusing on the trail in front. His surroundings are all bushes and trees. In fact, the trees are so big that they cover the blue sky.

The talking llama runs even faster until he sees a glimmer of light in the front.

Thinking it's the way out of the jungle, he runs even faster until he manages to reach the light. However, to his dismay, what stands in front of him is an edge of a cliff. Below the cliff is a river, but it's obviously way down that it's too dangerous to jump down. Kuzco quickly turns out and finds the Heartless corner him. "Y-You... Killer, monsters... M-Me," Kuzco stutters and mutters some words as he slowly walks backward before he stops once he reaches the very edge of the cliff.

Slowly approaching Kuzco, the Heartless are prepared to attack and devour Kuzco's heart. That's when Sora finally arrives in the nick of time and bashes the Heartless aside. "You okay?" Sora quickly asks the talking llama as he quickly turns around and poses into his offensive stance facing at the remaining Heartless.

"What took you so long!" Kuzco yells.

"Not my fault that you didn't listen to me," Sora said back.

The Heartless slowly approach the two preparing to attack together.

Fortunately, they hear a loud, ululating yell in a fashion similar to Tarzan's yell coming from the left. Sora and Kuzco look to their right and then above and spot Pacha swinging down on a vine. The Keyblade hero notices that Donald is with Pacha holding on his back.

"Here we come! Sora! Your Highness!" Donald hysterically yells.

"Your... Majesty?" Sora utters in confusion upon hearing it.

Glad to see Pacha returns to help them, Kuzco looks at the Heartless and sticks out his tongue at them. Unfortunately, in a comical moment, Pacha and Donald miss them.

The Heartless then move in for the kill, but they're suddenly interrupted when a familiar voice yells out, "YOINKS AND AWAY!" from out nowhere.

Looking to their right and then above again, Sora and Kuzco see Daffy, Goofy, and Sylvester swinging down on a vine.

"DON'T WORRY FEARLESS LEADER, DAFFY DUCK TO THE RES-"

Sadly enough, they also miss Sora and Kuzco as Daffy and Sylvester hysterically scream while Goofy yells out his signature Goofy holler.

"...Okay," Kuzco turns his attention to Sora, "Your 'friends' turn out to be useless after all."

Finally, the Heartless move in for the attack lunging at them. Sora is about to swing his Keyblade at the incoming Heartless, but in a nick of time, the others swing back and, this time, they get it right grabbing both the Keyblade wielder and the llama.

"Don't worry, Your Highness!" Pacha shouts while holding on Kuzco by his arm, "We gotcha! You're safe now!"

In a comical twist, the seven gets caught around a large tree's log. The vines they're swinging on spins them around numerous time until it binds them firmly to the log.

"...Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing," Kuzco said as he looks around him. He finds Daffy on his right, next to the duck is the other duck, Donald, then Sora, Pacha, Goofy, Sylvester, and finally back to Kuzco. "But this, to me, might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn't you say?"

"Tell me about it, buster," Daffy said as he and Donald struggle to break free from the vines, "And it would've been a further step backwards if a female Tarzan come to save us."

"No, no, no, it's okay, everybody," Pacha said in a calmed tone, "This is alright. We can figure this out if we work together."

Suddenly, the log begins to break.

"...I hate you."

The log finally breaks as it plummets down to the river. Everyone screams out in a state of panic as they struggle to break free. The log comically lands on a ground and rolls around toward the river, which hurts the group seeing that they're all tied up on the log together. The log eventually rolls into the river.

The river's stream is fast as it sends the log across the riverbank in such speed that it exposes the seven with water nearly drowning them. Thankfully, they reach the calmer parts of the river. Everyone spits out the water from their mouths.

In the front position of the log are Sora, Pacha, and Goofy while Kuzco, Donald, Daffy, and Sylvester are in the back.

"Ugh! I don't know about you guys, but this is probably the worst day of my life," Kuzco moans.

"And I wasth sttharting to like our little adventure, and now it turnth into thisth!" Sylvester also moans.  
>"Yeah, this is just ridiculous!" Donald moans as well.<p>

Soon after, everyone except for Goofy and Pacha start to complain as Sora tries to calm them down. Unfortunately, they won't listen to the party's leader. Sora is suddenly silent as he, Pacha, and Goofy utter "Uh-oh" when they see something bad in the end of the river.

"Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall," Kuzco said.  
>"Yep," Goofy answers.<br>"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Kuzco once again asks.  
>"Most likely," this time, Pacha is the one who answers it.<p>

"Bring it on."

Kuzco yells, "Boo-yah!" when they reach the huge waterfall. The log plummets down to the waters below.

-/-

The impact has destroyed the log breaking it in half.

Luckily, Sora and his four friends have managed to survive the fall as they swim toward land. Once they reach it, Donald and Goofy lie down on the ground while Daffy and Slyvester kneel. They all pant since their big ride has wore them off. "Wow... That's actually fun," Sora suddenly said with a bright expression, "Let's do that again."

"Ahyuck, yeah! I'm up!" Goofy agrees with Sora.

"NO!" Donald, Daffy, and Sylvester shout at Sora and Goofy simultaneously.

"Huh? Hey?" Sora quickly notices that both Kuzco and Pacha aren't with them.

Meanwhile, just across Sora and his friends' location, Pacha drags Kuzco out of the nowhere. Unfortunately, Kuzco is unconscious due to the powerful impact from the fall. Pacha inspects Kuzco's body and, to his relief, the llama's heart is still beating. "Your Highness, can you hear me?" the llama doesn't respond. Pacha hurriedly presses on Kuzco's chest hoping it will help Kuzco but with no result.

In a situation such as this, there's only one way to help Kuzco: mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Although Pacha isn't exactly looking forward to this.

"Why me?" he utters anxiously.

Pacha moves toward Kuzco's body. The large man opens up Kuzco's mouth, but to his disgust, Kuzco's tongue suddenly flops out and he has a very nasty breath. However, Pacha still has to do it if he wants to save Kuzco even though he's clearly disgusted.

Just when Pacha leans over the llama for the rescue breathing, Kuzco suddenly wakes up and sees the man right above him. From that moment, Sora and his friends arrive just in time to see the commotion, which they mistaken that Pacha is going to kiss Kuzco.

Comically, Sora and his friends lean backward feeling disgusted while Pacha and Kuzco lean away from each other coughing and wheezing.

-/-

Few minutes later, the group camps out by the river.

Kuzco gargles some mouthwash at the river while the others set up a fire to get themselves warm. "For the last time, it was NOT a kiss," Pacha said to Kuzco. "Well, whatever you call it, it was disgusting," Kuzco retorts.

"So anyway," Pacha turns his attention to the party, "Sorry for getting you all involve in this. My name is Pacha."

"I'm Sora. These are my friends. Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, Goofy" the boy motions his hand to his four friends as he says their names. "I just glad that you're both safe from the Heartless."

"Heartless? So that's what they're called?" Pacha asks referring to the creatures that attacked them earlier.

"Yeah, and if they're around, that means trouble," Daffy adds.

"Pacha, do you know if some guy with this is around?" Sora asks as he summons his Keyblade and shows it to Pacha. The man shakes his head sideways.

"Or maybe this big bully named Pete?" Sora asks again, but Pacha's answer is still the same.  
>Sora sighs feeling disappointed.<p>

"Oh well," Sora turns his attention to his four friends, "We might as well take a look around this place."

"So are there any more of those Heartless around?"  
>"Lots of them. They appear out of nowhere all over the empire since yesterday."<p>

"Empire?"

"Yeah, that's right," the llama suddenly appears behind Pacha, "If you peasants haven't figured it out, I happen to the emperor of this world. Me! Emperor Kuzco!" Kuzco motions his hands aiming his index fingers, more likely his hooves, on his face.

The party is rather silent.

"Gawrsh, but you don't look like an emperor," Goofy points out.

"Oh, coz the way I look now?" Kuzco asks as he suddenyl stands up on his hooves as he motions his hooves at his body, "Well, that's because I'm not a llama. I'm a handsome emperor."

"Well, if you're a human, then how come you're a llama?" Goofy asks again.

"...I dunno," Kuzco stands on his four hooves, "I can't remember what just happened. I was like this when I woke up. But it ain't matter right now."

"You see, my ex-adviser got that 'secret lab.' Once I get back to the palace, I'll snap my fingers and order her to change me back. And Pacha," the young emperor gets to Pacha placing his hooves around his upper body, "My main village man, is going to take me back to the palace. And once I'm changed back into a human."

"I don't think so, Kuzco," Pacha shoves Kuzco's hooves off him, "Unless you build your Kuzcotopia somewhere else, I'm not taking you back to the palace."

"Kuzco-wha?"  
>"Kuzcotopia, it's my ultimate summer getaway!"<p>

"You see, His Highness wants to build his summer home on my village, my home," Pacha explains to the party. "Wait, your village? You mean back there?" Sora asks as he motions his right arm upward tighten his fist while pointing his thumb backwards, "That's your village?"

"That's right, Sora," Pacha answers.

"Waith a minute there, if you're building there, wouldn't that mean kicking out the villagersth?" Sylvester quickly asks. Kuzco answers with a nod much to the party's surprise.

"Wow, I like him already," Daffy utters.  
>"Daffy!" Sora angrily scolds the black duck.<br>"Hey, I was only jokin', Sora."

Pacha suddenly stands up and confronts the young llama emperor.

"Look, do you realize that you're forcing an entire village out of their homes just for you?" Pacha said to Kuzco trying to reason with the emperor. "And... That's bad?" Kuzco asks with a confused look on his face.

"Well, yeah, that is bad," Pacha said shrugging with a calm demeanor, "I mean, nobody's that heartless."

"Mmm... Now take me back," Kuzco suddenly turns his back on the village chief. Everyone is clearly surprised by Kuzco's answer though Daffy finds it nice.

"W-What? Wait, wait, how can you be this way? Are you saying all you care is yourself?" Pacha asks feeling more offended by the young emperor.

"Uh yeah. Me," Kuzco glances at Pacha, "Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You're the only one that doesn't seem to be with the program. Eh, Pacha?"

Pacha motions his hand on his head in disappointment.

"Okay, that's it," Sora finally snaps as he confronts the talking llama, "Look, I don't know what's your problem, but aren't you the emperor? Aren't you supposed to care for your people?"

"Whoa, look here, kiddo," Kuzco points his right hoof at Sora's chin, "This ain't about you, this all about ME. Why should you care?" Kuzco turns his back on the boy as he moves away to be alone, but not before requesting Pacha to take him back to the palace.

Sora feels more offended than ever that he wants to slap Kuzco on the face, but Pacha restraints him from doing so. The village chief encourages Sora to go back to his friends, which the boy reluctantly acknowledges. "Kuzco," Pacha turns his attention to the selfish emperor, "Someday, you're going to wind up all alone, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

"Thanks for that, I'll log that away," Kuzco sarcastically said as he lies down beneath a large tree, "And if you're ready, just wake me up."

Pacha sighs.

"_He's never going to change his mind... Not after I treated him since yesterday,"_ Pacha turns around and goes to the fire joining up with Sora and his friends.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

><p><strong>Village<strong>

In the village's entrance, a slender, muscular man with a black shoulder-length hair confronting a small group of Heartless consist of Shadows and Mask Guards. That man is none other than _**Kronk**_.

"Uuuh... So, have you got 'im yet?" Kronk asks the Heartless, but the creatures don't answer since they don't talk. Since Kronk isn't exactly smart, he thinks the Heartless can talk only shy. "Oh, come on, boys, no need to be shy, just tell me if you got 'im or at least know where he's heading," Kronk talks to the Heartless again. The result is still the same, as expected.

As Kronk continues to talk to the Heartless casually, an elderly, lavender-skinned woman in black sleeveless dress approaches them with a pair of Mask Guard Heartless accompanying her.

"Kronk..." She moans gaining Kronk's attention, "You do remember these guys CAN'T talk, don't you?"

"Oh, _**Yzma**_," Kronk calls his boss' name, "Didn't know you're here now. How's it going?"

"Kronk, I'm suppose to ask you that! We've been searching every village surrounding the palace and the jungle, but still no sign of Kuzco! Even with these guys!" Yzma angrily reminds her minion, "And where the heck are the rest of the Heartless around here? I thought I sent them here to find Kuzco."

"Maybe they went elsewhere," Kronk thought.

"Still, no sign of Kuzco, but I did see five characters hanging around this village. They're a kid with the weird hairdo, two ducks, a dog, and a cat," Kronk reports to Yzma. The mention of a 'boy with the weird hairdo' catches her attention. "A boy? Wait! Did he carry around a strange key around?"

"Oh yes."

"...WHAT!"

Yzma grabs the dim-witted Kronk by his collar, "YOU DIDN'T SEND THE HEARTLESS TO GET RID OF 'EM?"

"I thought they're quite harmless, so I didn't find them suspicious."

"Kronk... Do you realize you just let a bigger problem loose!" Yzma violently shake Kronk back and forth before she shoves him aside.

"Ow! W-What did I do?" Kronk nervously asks as he stands up.

"Those 'five' are the pesky Keyblade master and his cohorts Maleficent warned us about! They're gonna cause more trouble if we let 'em loose here!" Yzma shouts at Kronk as she glares at the Heartless. "Heartless! Go after them now!" She orders the Heartless away to hunt down the 'five.'

"Kronk," Yzma grabs Kronk again by his collar, "We'll let the Heartless deal with them. You and I gotta find Kuzco and fast! If he talks, we're through! Now let's move!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jungle<strong>

Sora and his friends discuss with Pacha about their search for the mysterious enemy wielding the Keyblade.

Apparently, Pacha has heard of rumors about a strange-looking fellow spotted in the palace. They could go there and investigate if it's really the same person the party's looking for, but the problem is Kuzco. Pacha won't let Kuzco return to the palace with the party as long the selfish emperor doesn't change his mind building his summer home somewhere else.

"So what do we do with him?" Donald wonders.

"Yeah, we can'th justh leave him here. Not with them Heartlessth guysth around," Sylvester adds.

"I'll take care of this, fellas," Daffy steps forward, "Be back in a jiffy."

The black duck approaches the talking llama and they soon start a conversation. While they talk, Sora and Donald stand watch for Heartless.

It's actually take longer than they thought.  
>It feels more than ten minutes.<p>

At first glance, they appear to be talking casually as if they're already close friends going from a casual conversation to laughter.

Since it's taking a bit too long, Sora wonders how long it's going to take while Donald hopes that they finish their talk soon since the enemy is still on the loose.

Eventually, Daffy approaches the group. "Well, that was long," Sora said.

"Stho, any luck?" Sylvester asks.

"Well, it was fun!" Daffy gleefully said, "We talk about riches, food, what we like, all those sort of stuffs! I like that guy even more!"

"But did you get him to change his mind?" Pacha is the next one to ask.

"...Whoops."

His only answer is an anxious look on the duck's face. Pacha can tell that Daffy has forgotten to talk to Kuzco into changing his mind. The duck's completely had fun with their conversation that he'd completely forgotten about it.

"Oh fine. Let me try to talk to him," Sora suddenly said.

The boy approaches the talking emperor.

Kuzco senses the boy's presence and he stares at the young Keyblade wielder. "What do you want?" Kuzco asks in a rude manner. "I just want to talk to you, that's all," Sora answers casually. Even though the emperor acts rude to him, he's trying his best not to lose his temper.

"You're an emperor, right?"  
>"Well, duh. Didn't I tell you?"<br>"So what exactly do you do as an emperor?"  
>"Oh, you know. Wake up at 1's, eat fancy dinner, relax at home, and more importantly, make things going my way, especially me."<p>

"Oh yeah," Kuzco gives out a sigh of relief while staring blankly at a direction, "Being an emperor rocks."

"Is... That all?" Sora asks again, but with a worried expression.

"Yeah," Kuzco turns his attention to Sora, "So?"

"Aren't emperors supposed to do things for their people than just for themselves? You're an emperor, so that gives you...Responsibility with your people," Sora said to Kuzco. The emperor in the form of a llama stare blankly at the boy for a while until he scoffs at him. "You really don't know anything, do you, kid?" Kuzco points his right hoof on Sora's chest.

"Whatever the emperor wants, the emperor always get it. The people, especially peasants, should listen to the emperor's demands. As long as I'm happy, everything will just be fine. Period."

"...You're selfish, you know that," Sora said feeling annoyed by the emperor, "You care nothing about your people but yourself? I really don't know how you become emperor, but you're not going anywhere with that kind of attitude. I mean, there may be already some of them that want to kill you."

"Huh? Kill me?" Kuzco points his right hoof on his own furry chest, "Oh come on, I'm the emperor. If you kill me, who's gonna take over the kingdom? Why does anybody out there want to kill me?"

"You should figure that yourself," Sora said to Kuzco as he turns his back on the talking llama, "Think about it, 'Your Highness.' Remember what Pacha had just told you."

Sora then leaves the emperor alone as he goes back to his friends and Pacha.

Once he's alone, Kuzco lies down on the ground. Surprisingly, he ponders over the things that Sora and Pacha had told him.

-/-

A few minutes later, Sora and his friends wait around the camp with Pacha by their side. They wait for Kuzco to change his mind.

All the sudden, Kuzco returns.

"Oh, hello again, Your Highness!" Daffy shouts while waving his arms at the talking llama.

The emperor suddenly approaches Pacha and starts to talk to him, but surprisingly, Kuzco talks in much friendlier tone. "Hey, Pacha. I had a little talk with that kid over there. We talked some... stuffs. Now that we talked about it..." Kuzco holds his neck with his hoof, "Now it got me thinking. It feels so... Well, wrong forcing a lot of people out of their homes. So I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd... uh... I mean there's a lot of hilltops around."

Pacha looks hard at Kuzco.

"Maybe I might... You know, I might-"  
>"Are you saying you've changed your mind?"<br>"Oh well... I-I..."  
>"Because you know, that means you're doing something nice for someone else."<p>

"No, I know that," Kuzco suddenly said in a much louder voice though his tone remains friendly, "I know."

"And you're alright with that?" Pacha asks again. As an answer, Kuzco nods.

Pacha looks hard at him again thinking whether Kuzco is serious or lying. Moments later, the village chief holds out his hand. Kuzco is prompted to do the same, but Pacha pulls his hand back "Don't shake... Unless you mean it."

Kuzco stares at Pacha for a while as they're all silent. Kuzco holds out his hand closer prompting Pacha to shake hands. They finally shake their hands.

"Well, glad that went smoothly," Sora said as Donald, Goofy, and Sylvester nod together. The four stares at Daffy asking him how he's able to talk into Kuzco. The party's archer just said that he is good in negotiating things.

"Okay then," Sora said as he approaches Kuzco and Pacha, "I guess that means we're good to go, right?"

"You bet," Pacha said, "Let's you guys to the palace now. It's a long way, but we should be able to get there before sunset."

"Oh, by the way," the village chief turns his attention to the emperor, "thanks."

As Pacha goes to the direction of the palace with the party follows from behind, Kuzco is left alone for a while. Unknowingly to them, the emperor smiles and smugly utters, "No... Thank you."

-/-

They walk their way through the jungle.

Having been trekking for long miles, they get through the surrounding trees and arrive at a wide, opened area. Beyond the green hills is a long, suspension bridge made out of ropes covered with pieces of wood. Beneath the bridge is a deep crevice with a river below.

"We're almost there, everybody," Pacha points in the front, "Pass this hill, we'll reach the bridge. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace."

"What! Another hour!" both Donald and Daffy yelp as they suddenly sit down.

"But you've already said 'an hour' three times already," Daffy moans as he rubs his webbed feet.

"Oh c'mon, guys. It's not that bad," Sora said to the ducks, "Once we reach the palace, then we can rest. How's that sound?"

"Good, because believe it or not, I think I need a bath," Kuzco adds.

Continuing to walk across the green hill, Sora notices that they haven't encounter any Heartless so far ever since their trek from the river, not even a single Shadow on sight. Even so, they can't let their guards down. While walking, Pacha suddenly asks Sora, "So what about this guy you're looking?"

At first, Sora talks in a quiet tone as he's reluctant to talk about the unknown Keyblade wielder and the fact he can't tell them that they're from other worlds. "Well... It's kinda personal... But it's very important for us to find him."

"I see, if it's really personal, then I understand," Pacha tells Sora, "As long as you know what you're doing is right, everything will be alright for you."

Sora nods.

Afterwards, they finally reach the end of the hill to the suspension bridge.

"Alright, we're almost there," Sora cheerfully said. Looking at the bridge closely, it appears to be fragile and dangerous if they cross it together. "Uuuh, you sure this is safe?" Goofy asks. "It should be, I always travel to the palace through this bridge. I assure you, it's perfectly safe," Pacha reassures the party's shield wielder.

Sylvester approaches the bridge and motions his right foot on the first board. When he steps on it, the board holds still much to Sylvester's relief. The cat steps forward and motions his right foot on the next board. Even with a slight touch of his foot, the board breaks and plummets into the crevice below. It startles the cat causing him to jump backwards and lands on Goofy's arms.

"You call that 'safe?'" Kuzco mutters at Pacha as Goofy puts down Sylvester.

"So, who wants to go first?" Sylvester nervously asks.

Donald and Daffy suddenly point at each other though Sora volunteers to be part of the first group alongside Pacha. That only leaves one more to join in.

Goofy is about to raise his hand, but Kuzco stands right in front of him raising his hand while repeatedly saying, "I will!"

"You will?"  
>"Of course, I am the Emperor and I always go with the first group."<p>

"So outta my way, llama coming through," Kuzco walks forward into the briddge.  
>"Wait, Your Highness, don't go without us!" Sora pursues Kuzco up ahead with Pacha.<p>

The others watch them as they cross the bridge. So far, so good as the three of them has managed to reach halfway the bridge.

Now that Sora, Kuzco, and Pacha are already halfway crossing the bridge, that leaves Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy, a total of four. "So who's next after them?" Daffy asks. While they discuss about their groups, Goofy turns around glancing at the hill. To his surprise, he finds a large group of Mask Guards and Shadows emerging from the jungle.

"Oh no! Fellars!" Goofy yelps as he quickly takes out his shield gaining Donald, Daffy, and Sylvester's attentions. They too yelp when they see the Heartless marching toward the bridge.

"Boys, follow me!" Donald shouts as he quickly charges at the Heartless. Goofy and Sylvester follow the party's mage while Daffy rapidly fires his boxing arrows.

Their yelp attract Sora, Kuzco, and Pacha's attentions. They're clearly surprised to see the Heartless manage to catch up to them. "Your Highness, Pacha!" Sora summons his Keyblade, "You two go on ahead, I'll go help them out!"

Sora takes a step forward attempting to move back to the other side of the bridge to help out his friends. Unfortunately, he accidentally steps on a rotting board and it breaks. Sora falls from the bridge, but thankfully, the bridge's vines catch Sora though it wrap him. "Sora!" Pacha tries to help the Keyblade master up, but unfortunately, he too falls through another rotting board and gets caught in the vines. The two look down glancing at the river below.

Sora and Pacha quickly stare at Kuzco asking him to help them up.

"...Nope," Kuzco suddenly said with a mischievous look on his face.

"W-What?"  
>"You're going to leave us here?"<p>

"Well, I was going to have you two and the others imprisoned for life, but I kinda like this way better," Kuzco said to both Sora and Pacha.

"You what!" Sora angrily shouts.

"I thought you were a changed man!" Pacha also shouts in anger.

"Oh, come on, I had to say somethin' to get you to take me back to the city," Kuzco calmly responds them.

"You... You no-good backstabber!" Sora is finally furious that he struggles to get back up, but he quickly stops when one of the vines wrapping him breaks. Doing a wrong move one more, the rest of the vines will break. "I'll take that as a compliment, Sorie," Kuzco said in a mocking tone, "Well, toodles."

Kuzco then turns around and prepares to cross the bridge.

As soon as the talking llama takes a step forward, he accidentally steps on a rotting board, which quickly breaks upon contact. As a result, Kuzco also falls from the bridge and gets caught by the bridge's vines. He comically yelps as he falls.

Kuzco, in a state of panic, tries to get back up the bridge, but Pacha manages to tell him to calm down before the vines start to break.

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" Pacha asks out of concern.  
>"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm okay," Kuzco answers.<p>

"Good," Pacha suddenly punches Kuzco by the face sending him slightly backwards though the vines move Kuzco back in front of Pacha, "That's for going back on your promise!"

"Well, yeah," Kuzco hits Pacha back sending him backwards as well, "That's for kidnapping me and taking me to your village! Ha!"

Luckily, Sora is wrapped behind Pacha, so he's able motion his legs to send the village chief back at Kuzco. The emperor yelps as Pacha unintentionally head-butts the emperor sending him backwards even further thanks to Sora, even though the vines move Kuzco back again.

"How do you like THAT, huh!" Sora taunts Kuzco in anger.

"Kid, calm down," Pacha said to Sora, "This isn't your problem. Let me handle this."

"Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you?" Pacha angrily asks Kuzco, "I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, but ooh, you proved me wrong. I could've let you go out there in that jungle and let those Heartless guys eat you alive, and then all my problems would be over!"

"Oh boo-hoo, now I feel really bad. Bad llama," Kuzco sarcastically said to himself taunting the village chief.

"That's it," Pacha clenches his fists, "Let's end this."

"Ladies first," Kuzco taunts the village chief again.

Within seconds, Kuzco and Pacha fly to each other and begin fighting. Their scuffle consist of Pacha punching and head-butting Kuzco on the face as the talking llama fight back by poking the chief's eyes and kicking him on the stomach.

Sora can't really do anything since Pacha has told him not to interfere. All he can do is cheering for Pacha.

As they fighting while hanging under the bridge, the others are busy fighting the Heartless although they haven't noticed the commotion at the bridge.

All the sudden, Sora, Kuzco, and Pacha feel a sudden vibration coming from the bridge, which prompts the emperor and the peasant to stop fighting. The three of them look above only to see five Soldier Heartless on the bridge staring down on them.

It gets even worse when they hear faint, creaking sound.

"Uh-oh..."

The bridge suddenly collapses and everyone falls into the crevice.

Sora quickly thrusts his Keyblade on the rocky wall. Hanging on his Keyblade, Sora looks around seeing the Soldier Heartless plummet into the crevice below until he finally spots Kuzco and Pacha below the crevice. They're positioned back-to-back with their legs pushing against the crevice wall, which allow them both to hang on together.

"Kuzco! Pacha! Don't worry, I'll get you two up!" Sora is about to pull his Keyblade out of the wall until he notices something crawling on the crevice walls. To his dismay, he finds a small group of new type of Heartless: **Shining** **Walkers**, theyresemble jumping spiders, only their bodies are made out of gold. Each of them has the Heartless' symbol on their bodies.

The Heartless are climbing down heading for Kuzco and Pacha. Seeing it at danger, Sora quickly pulls out the Keyblade and jumps to the other crevice wall to fight off the the spiders.

"Oh no, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Kuzco repeatedly shouts in a state of panic.

"C-Calm down, Kuzco," Pacha looks around at his surroundings, "...I got an idea!"

Pacha instructs Kuzco to link their arms together.

"When I say go, push against my back and we'll walk up together," Pacha said to Kuzco.

They do so and they start to walk up the crevice wall much to Kuzco's excitement. They continue to walk on the walls together while Sora takes care of the Shining Walkers.

It doesn't take long for Sora destroy all the spider-like Heartless. Hanging on the crevice wall, Sora looks down to see how Kuzco and Pacha are faring up. The emperor and the peasant are doing well as they're going up higher. Unfortunately, the crevice walls begin to widen so they can't go up anymore.

Seeing that they're stuck, Sora slides down until he reaches Kuzco and Pacha. "Here," Sora holds out his hand while his other hand is holding on his Keyblade impaled on the crevice wall. "Take my hand! And hurry!" Sora shouts as he looks to the other side where he sees another small group of Shining Walkers climbing down.

Pacha glances at Sora who's hanging directly above him.

"Kuzco, quick! Stretch your neck and I'll grab Sora's hand!" Pacha shouts.

"What? How do I know you won't let me fall?" Kuzco asks suspecting Pacha.

"Look, Kuzco! We're all in danger and those guys are coming in fast! You have to trust me on this!" Pacha shouts as he looks behind seeing the Heartless are getting closer. With no time to lose, Kuzco gives in as they both leg go of their arms before he stretches his neck on Pacha's back. It actually lifts Pacha higher, high enough for him to reach Sora's hand.

As Sora pulls Pacha higher, the village chief quickly grabs on Kuzco in time as they're lifted even higher. "HOLD ON!" The Keyblade wielder quickly jumps higher into the air holding on both Kuzco and Pacha in hands. The spider-like Heartless see the three of them are going up the crevice. They jump to the other side and climb higher pursuing the Keyblade wielder, the talking llama, and the peasant.

Seeing the Heartless are coming for them, Sora uses every ounce of his strength to toss both Kuzco and Pacha high into the air. Sora then drops down attacking the Shining Walkers.

Kuzco and Pacha soon land right on the top of the crevice.

"Oh no, the kid!" Kuzco suddenly stands up and looks down to see if Sora is alright. To his surprise, he finds the boy slamming the entire Shining Walkers down to the crevice below. Pacha also discovers that the others have just beaten all the Heartless without Sora's help though they're exhausted lying down on the ground.

The young Keyblade master runs upward on the crevice wall and reaches the top. "Is everyone alright?" Sora quickly asks. His question is already answered when he sees everyone is okay.

"Ya think?" Daffy mutters in an exhausted tone.

Sora can only gives out a sigh of relief as he looks around him. Pacha is next to him while Kuzco is in front him. He then walks toward his friends.

Suddenly, the ground Pacha is standing start to crumble.

"Whoa! Look out!" Kuzco immediately pulls Pacha back from the crumbling ground before it plummets to the crevice below.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Oh look at me go!" Kuzco jumps in a joyful manner and he turns toward Pacha pointing his hoof at the village chief, "I snatched you right out of the air like lightning!"

Sora stare with a surprised look on his face after seeing what Kuzco has just done as his friends stand up staring at the talking llama. then looks down the edge of the gorge, "'Ooh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall and I'm taking you with me.' Well, not today, pal!"

The emperor does his victory dance, or a llama dance if you can say that.

Pacha has the same look as Sora.

"You... Just saved my life," Pacha utters in amazement pointing at Kuzco. It prompts the talking llama to stop his victory dance. The emperor tries to look deadpan.

"Gawrsh, Pacha was right all along," Goofy suddenly said, "You do have somethin' good in ya, after all."

"Oh, no, I-I'm not!" Kuzco claims that Goofy is wrong.

"Come on, admit it, I always knew that deep inside you, you are a good person," Pacha starts to smile.

"Wrong," Kuzco disclaims again feeling more annoyed.

"Well, you could've let me," Pacha adds once again.

"Oh, c'mon! What's the big deal with that? Nobody's that heartless!" Kuzco pauses in shock when he realizes that he repeated Pacha's words from before. He looks at Pacha, Sora, and the rest of the party who are looking at him with admiration.

"Look, guys," Kuzco slowly approaches them, "Don't put too much into it. It was one-time thing."

"Yeah, sure," Pacha motions his hand at the collapsed bridge, "With the bridge out, it's a four-day walk to the palace."

Kuzco is clearly surprised when he hears that Pacha still intends to bring him back to the palace despite their fight at the bridge. That moment starts to make Kuzco feel guilty for a while, but he shoves it aside. "Okay, I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back," Kuzco said to Pacha though there's a hint of uneasiness from the sound of his tone.

"Well, four days is a long time," Pacha said unfazed by Kuzco's words.

"Yeah, maybe you'll change your mind," Sora adds.

"Ahem, guys," Daffy gains his friends' attention, "I hate to break up this touching moment, but four days? That's way too long! By the time we get there, the guy would probably be gone!"

Daffy grabs Pacha by his poncho, "Tell me there's another way get there and fast!"

"Well, sorry, but this is the only fastest way to the palace," Pacha said to the duck.

"Oh this is great," Daffy groans as he let go of Pacha, "Now that leaves us another problem! We're halfway through this arc and we're running out of space for this chapter!"

"Only way to end this," Kuzco suddenly said appearing next to Daffy Duck. The talking llama writes down a message just below...

_**To be continued...**_

**-XXX-**

**-Journal Entry-**

**Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuzco (llama)<br>**_Emperor's New Groove (2000)_

_The selfish emperor of the Incan Empire._

_He thinks highly of himself and everyone should be put below him because he is the emperor. For his 18th birthday, he wants to build his summer home on Pacha's home on the hill, which means Pacha and his family will have to move out of their home._

_When he mysteriously transformed into a llama and ends up in Pacha's village, he is forced to rely on the peasant to get back to the palace and change back into a human.___

**Pacha  
><strong>_Emperor's New Groove (2000)_

_A portly, caring peasant who is the village's leader. _

_He takes his job as leader very seriously and does whatever is right for his people. He loves his family very much that he spends more time with them._

_One day, Pacha is summoned to the palace by Kuzco and is told that his house on the hill will be destroyed to make room for Kuzcotopia, the emperor's summer home. Distraught, he travels back home not knowing how to tell the news to his family, but when he discovers Kuzco in the back of his cart and he has transformed into a llama, he needs to take him back to the palace and hopes to help Kuzco to learn the error of his ways._

**Yzma  
><strong>_Emperor's New Groove (2000)_

_Kuzco's former advisor._

_After Kuzco fires her, she vows revenge on Kuzco and plans to take over the empire. Along with her minion, Kronk, she plans to poison Kuzco but they use the wrong person that transforms him into a llama instead. She orders Kronk to take the emperor out of the palace and finish the job, but Kronk accidentally loses Kuzco to Pacha._

_Now she and Kronk are out to kill Kuzco before he can get back to the palace._

_She claimed to have met Maleficent before and given the power to command the Heartless._

**Kronk  
><strong>_Emperor's New Groove (2000)_

_Yzma's dim-witted sidekick._

_He's your typical muscular henchman but with a good heart. He doesn't do a good job with his missions from Yzma as he constantly screws up. He accidentally gives Kuzco the wrong potion and losing him to Pacha._

_He also appears to be a talented chef, draw well, and talks to squirrels._

**-X-**

**Heartless**

* * *

><p><strong>- Mask Guard<br>**_A humanoid Heartless in golden armor wielding both spears and shields. Their shield allows them to protect themselves from any attacks and they can attack in long range. However, their only weakness is their armor as they cannot take any damage._

**- Shining Walkers  
><strong>_Spider-like made out of gold. Even though they're weak, they can be quite dangerous if they attack in large groups._


	5. Incan Empire: To The Palace

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here; all Kingdom Hearts and crossover characters are owned by their respective owners.**

**Themes:  
><strong>- Town: Beware the Groove ~ Emperor's New Groove  
>- Battle: Boss Battle ~ Emperor's New Groove video game (for the Playstation)<p>

For the Enemy Encounters:  
>- Run Llama Run ~ Emperor's New Groove<p>

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Collision**

**-/-**

**-Incan Empire-**

_A prosperous empire in top of a mountain, in turn surrounded by other mountains and a jungle. At the other side of the jungle is a peaceful village on the hills._

**Village**

Sora and his friends return to Pacha's village alongside Kuzco and the head village himself, Pacha.

Since the bridge to the palace is out, they need to take another path that leads to another part of the jungle that, in turn, leads them directly to the palace. However, as Pacha said in the earlier chapter, it's a four-day walk to the palace much to Daffy's chagrin.

While on the way to the village, Pacha has told them the direction to the other path. It seems to be much safer, but much longer to go.

They decide to return to the village to gather some supplies and figure out a way to get to the palace much faster.

The village seems peaceful enough, no Heartless on sight. Even so, they can't let their guards down since the Heartless can attack anytime.

Right now, they have to focus on getting into the palace now.

First thing to do is to get to Pacha's house and some equipment for their journey.

As they get closer to the house, Pacha suddenly stops in his trail when he remembers something. "What's wrong, Pacha?" Sora suddenly stops asking the head village.

"You fellas go ahead," Pacha suddenly said to them as he slowly walks backward, apparently to the direction leading to the local restaurant, Mudka's. "There's something I need to check on, I'll see you back at the house," Pacha then runs to the restaurant.

Sora is rather worried since the Heartless are here in this world. He decides to accompany Pacha while the others should stay with Kuzco.

Our Keyblade master pursues Pacha.

-/-

Sora and Pacha return Mudka's, the very same place where everyone first met.

"Sora, you really shouldn't have," Pacha said to the boy feeling flattered and grateful at the same time.

"Hey, no worries. With the Heartless running around, we really should at least stick together," Sora said back with a carefree smile. "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"Just to check-on the little present," Pacha said before telling the Keyblade wielder to stay for a while as he approaches the 50 years old waitress. They have a brief talk.

Once Pacha has his answers from the waitress, he returns to Sora.

"Well, it should be ready next week," Pacha sighs in relief, "Thank goodness those Heartless didn't do any damage around here."

"So... Care to tell me about 'it?'"

"Next week's my anniversary. I plan something very special for my wife. Making her favorite cake is just one of 'em."

"Planning... Something special for her?"

"Yeah, I'm willing to do anything to make her and my kids happy. I just hope that Kuzco changed his mind soon."

That alone proves that Pacha truly loves his family. It also reminds Sora about his feelings for Kairi, which he begins to wonder if he had done something special to her. Then again, all she wanted was to have Sora by her side.

The village chief notices Sora is lost in thoughts from the look on his face. He can tell what the boy is thinking after what he just said.

"Is there someone you really like?" Pacha suddenly asks, to which Sora begins to blush. Sora shrugs. The village chief can tell just the boy's reaction. Pacha then tells Sora not to mind about his question.

"So you said that you've been doing this kind of things before?" Pacha asks about Sora's journey as they both decide to sit down on a nearby table. Sora answers, "Yeah, for the past year. I couldn't believe it myself when I started my first journey. Hard to believe I was gone for a year. Mom and Dad were really worried back home and they wouldn't let me go outside for a month. Now, here I am again, back on another adventure. This time, I have two new friends."

"What about your new friends?"  
>"Well, even though we just met, I have a feeling that I can trust them."<br>"You really trust them?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"I see..."

"Sora, do you mind if I give you a piece of advice?" Pacha suddenly asks.  
>"Sure," Sora immediately answers.<p>

"I don't know who you are or your friends, but let me tell you this. Things might be more difficult for you in the future and you might meet a lot of different strangers along the way. I admire your honesty and your friendly attitude with others, but be careful not to get too friendly. Some people may look like they're nice people, but you never know their true intentions. You have to be smart too, not all brawn. Oh, and I'd start check their attitudes if I were you, son."

"And another thing," Pacha speaks once more, "You have make some hard decisions. There are times who you decide to trust."

"You trust me?" this time, it's Sora's turn to ask.  
>"You're a good kid, Sora. I trust you make the right decisions," Pacha answers.<p>

Sora acknowledges Pacha's advice. He will surely remember that.

Finishing their little conversation, Sora and Pacha decide to return to the house. While the former gets up and walks to the entrance, the latter hears a conversation just behind their table. Unknown to the head village is the customers behind him are actually Yzma and Kronk.

At first, Pacha thinks they're just regular customers until he overhears their conversation...

"We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. That is the last time we take directions from those little black creatures! I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance!"

Pacha is clearly surprised when he hears it...

"Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that," Kronk said to his boss in an effort to calm her down. Unfortunately, it fails as Yzma twists her fork, bending it. Kronk insists in finding another fork for her.

The muscle-bounded sidekick turns around looking for help. He finds Pacha though with his back turn. In turn, Kronk isn't able to see the village's chief. Pacha tries not to look at Yzma's sidekick since he fears something might happen if either of the two villains see his face.

Kronk asks Pacha for a fork. The latter does so handing one to him while his back still turned on the former. Unfortunately, Kronk manages to catch a glimpse of Pacha's face when he has the chance.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Kronk asks Pacha in a friendly matter as if they're old buddies. "I... Don't think so," Pacha nervously utters.

"Wrestled you in high school?"  
>"Don't remember that."<br>"Metal shop? I got it! Miss Narca's interpretive dance... Two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles."

Pacha slowly moves away from Kronk attempting to run out of the restaurant. "Come on, pal," Kronk grabs Pacha by his shoulder, "You gotta help me out here."

"I don't think we've ever met, but I've gotta go," Pacha gently shoves Kronk's hand out of his shoulder and makes his way out of the restaurant.

"Don't worry, I'll think of it!" Kronk enthusiastically shouts.

Leaving the restaurant behind, Pacha run out of the place and finds Sora waiting for him outside. "Pacha, what took you?" Sora asks. "Problem, there's two people for Kuzco!" Pacha quickly answers him.

-/-

"People looking for me?"

We instantly cut to Pacha's house, in the front to be exact.  
>Sora and Pacha tell Kuzco and the others about the villains looking for the emperor.<p>

From Pacha's description of the two, the young emperor immediately recognizes them much to his relief, thinking that Yzma and Kronk are in the village to save him.

"Thank you, thank you, people!" Kuzco said to the entire party in a grateful tone, "You people are the best. Especially you, Daffy, my main man," Kuzco moves toward Daffy and shakes his hand. The talking llama then turns around facing at the direction leading to the local restaurant. "I can take it from here. Yzma and Kronk are gonna be so happy to see me."

"Wait, Your Majesty," Sora suddenly steps in Kuzco's path blocking his way, "You don't understand!"

Pacha soon joins Sora and said, "They're not here to save you, they're here to kill you!"

"And did you say this Yzma lady said somethin' 'bout little black creatures?" Goofy asks. Sora and Pacha nods in response. "That could only mean the Heartless," Donald adds.

"Yup, we got our first baddies here," Daffy also adds.

"Wait, wait, let's not get too hysterical, fellas," Kuzco raises his hooves telling everyone to calm down, "You probably just heard it wrong. They would never kill me. Their whole world revolves around me."

"No, I can't let you!" Pacha shouts again, "Your life is in danger! What if those two are the ones behind the Heartless attack?"

A moment of silence takes over the atmosphere as everyone gives their thoughts over this situation. Kuzco eventually speaks up with a serious look on his face saying, "Oh, I get it now. You guys don't want me back to the palace! You want to keep me stranded out here forever!"

"What?!"  
>"Wait a sec there, pal, why would we do that for ya?"<p>

"This has been all an act all along, and I almost fell for it!" Kuzco yells in anger.

"Kuzco, just listen to Pacha!" Sora approaches the talking llama grabbing the latter's long neck, "I trust Pacha. If what he said is true, we can't let you go and meet those people. They'd probably summon the Heartless and have them devour you the moment they saw you!"

"Oh, I get this," Kuzco shoves Sora backward and points his hoof at the Keyblade wielder and his friends, "You guys are in league with the dumb peasant here, huh?!"

"No!" Sora and his friends shout.

"Kuzco, you have to trust me on this one! You have to listen to me!" Pacha also tries to persuade Kuzco to listen, though to no avail as the latter angrily said to the village chief, "No, no, YOU listen to me! All you care about is your stupid hilltop! You don't care about me!"

"Now go, all of you! Scat! GO!" Kuzco flails his hooves in the air as he walks back to Mudka's.

Sora tries to stop Kuzco from going to his doom, but Pacha restraints the former from doing so. "Let him go, Sora... He won't listen to you. At least until he finds out the truth."

-/-

Kuzco makes his to the local restaurant.

Hiding behind a small house, he finds Yzma and Kronk exiting the restaurant.

Just when the emperor is about to shout their names to catch their attention, he immediately figures something is wrong from the moment Yzma does something. The former emperor's adviser summons a large group of Heartless.

Yzma orders half of the Heartless to search for Sora and his friends while the rest search for Kuzco.

The talking llama quickly hides behind the wall evading notice from the Heartless.

"See? It ain't that hard once your mind's all cleared up," Kronk said his boss.  
>"Ugh!" Yzma slaps her hand across her forehead in anger, "Why didn't I think of this before?!"<p>

They slowly walk their way through the village and eventually gets close to the very house where Kuzco is hiding.

"This entire mess is YOUR fault!" Yzma angrily shouts while pushing her finger on Kronk's chest out of frustration. "W-What did I do?" Kronk asks being oblivious to the fact that it's really his fault in the first place. "If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco would be dead now! There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him!" Yzma then storms off.

"Said I was sorry, can't we just let it go?" Kronk quickly catches up with her.

"We need to get rid of Kuzco and those five troublemakers! The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug."  
>"You've got a point. Nobody really seems to care that he's gone, do they?"<p>

The two villains walk away from the village.

As soon as they're gone, Kuzco comes out of hiding and is shocked hearing that the two said villains want to murder Kuzco. The young emperor recalls the things that Sora and Pacha had said to him.

Out of fear for his life, Kuzco runs all the way back to Pacha's house hoping that everyone is still there.

Unfortunately, it's exactly what he fears the most. Once Kuzco reaches the house, he finds that they're no longer there...

Kuzco starts to freak out when he realizes that he's all alone now.

"Pacha? Sora? Everyone?! Where are you?!" Kuzco starts to run around looking for them in a panicked state. The fact that there are people who really want him dead has scared him to the point of suffering from hallucination.

He aimlessly runs across the village looking for the party. Sadly, his effort to find them is all for naught. While running, he notices that the villagers are staring at them. Having the villagers staring at him only makes the talking llama even more stressed that he doesn't see where he's going, resulting him crashing on some walls a few times.

To make things worse, Kuzco starts to have a feeling that the Heartless are watching him.

Eventually, Kuzco returns to the village entrance.  
>The morphed emperor stops to catch his breath and thinks the possible answers where everyone is going.<p>

Kuzco recalls the times he's with Sora and his friends. The talking llama remembers that the boy has said that he and his friends are looking for someone in the palace, so they probably are heading toward the other path leading there. He also remembers Pacha's earlier explanation of the direction to the path.

Taking the direction in his head, the talking llama then runs his way back to the jungle and takes the other path.

**Jungle**

After hours of running, Kuzco finally reaches his limit as he rests beneath a large tree.

Luckily, he's far away from the village so he can relax for a while.

It's the first time he's all alone in the wilds and, honestly, he begins to regret his decision. He starts to feel sorry for himself, recalling his life as human before he morphed into a llama.

Lamenting for his foolish decisions and selfishness, the former emperor has to accept his fate.

Pity, yes.  
>Serves the selfish emperor right, though. He should have seen this coming to him. In fact, he should've listened to Sora and Pacha's warnings about his so-called 'servants' in the first place.<p>

What should he do now?

The party probably has reached halfway through the road. Sooner or later, Kuzco will have to-

-  
>"Hey, give it a rest up there, will ya?"<p>

Eh? You're talking to ME, Kuzco?

"Yeah, I'm talking to YOU, Mr. Author! Do you really have to be really detailed with every single thing here?"

What, Kuzco? I'm just narrating the readers about everything.

"Who you kiddin', pal? They saw the WHOLE thing, they already know what happened. Plus, they've probably already seen my movie."

Well, yeah, but-

"Besides, if you write too much minor details, we'll lose a lot of space for this chapter and we're gonna be here forever. Just skip it straight to the llama field."

...Point taken.  
>-<p>

Eventually, Kuzco decides to move on...

-/-

Kuzco reaches a small valley where a few llamas gather together as a herd.

The valley is an opened area with nothing but grass.

The llamas soon notice Kuzco finding him to be very different than the rest of the herd. Kuzco waves his hoof saying hello to the animals, though the herd glares at the former emperor and moves away from him.

Haven't eaten for the entire day, Kuzco decides to eat the grass like any other llamas. Unfortunately, Kuzco isn't like one as he immediately feels sick upon eating some.

As he begins to eat some more, he suddenly hears someone calling out for him. He lifts facing at the direction of the voice. Much to his relief, he finds Sora, Pacha, and the others surrounded by the llamas.

"You made it all the way here... By yourself?" Sora asks in a surprised tone. Kuzco slowly approaches them out of relief. To make it better, the party doesn't seem to be hostile toward him despite his earlier behavior. They just smile at him as if they're saying 'No hard feelings.'

"Hey, guys," Kuzco calls them once he's close to them, "Listen... You know, what I said to you at the village that... I didn't really-"

Pacha raises his hand prompting the former emperor not to say it anymore. "So, you're tired being a llama?" Pacha asks. His answer is Kuzco crying comical as if he's a baby while yelling, "YES!?"

"Welcome aboard again, Your Majesty," Goofy cheerfully shouts raising his right hand.

"Aha! There they are!"  
>A feminine voice suddenly yells out.<p>

The party looks at the direction of the voice only to see Yzma and Kronk standing in front of the valley's pathway.

"Whuzzat that scary-lookin' hag?" Daffy asks.  
>"Yeah, sthhe looksth worsthe than an ugly dinosthaur," Sylvester adds.<br>"That's them! It's Yzma and Kronk!" Kuzco yells.

"Yup, those are the guys, Yzma," Kronk said glancing at the five, "They're from the village."

"Finally... Finally we found Kuzco!" Yzma yells again pointing at the talking llama. "We'll get rid of Kuzco AND those pests! It's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"And that's us throwing the stone, right?" Kronk said to his boss.

"HEARTLESS!"  
>Yzma suddenly summons another group of Heartless surrounding the two villains. The creatures consist of the common Shadows and Soldiers while aided with the new one, the Mask Guards.<p>

"Oh come on, not again!" Kuzco yells in frustration as the former and the peasant take cover behind the party. Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy withdraw their respective weapons preparing to fight the Heartless.

The Mask Guards move in first. Sora instructs both Goofy and Daffy to come with him while Donald and Sylvester stay behind.

Sora jumps across the armored Heartless. Daffy Duck aims three boxing arrows, each contains dynamites, and fires them at the marching Soldiers. Once they hit the creatures, the boxing gloves ignite, blowing the Heartless into ashes. As soon as the trio lands behind the Mask Guards with Sora and Goofy in the left and right positions respectively, the former turns around and slashes the Heartless in a horizontal line, cutting them in half. In turn, the latter executes a charging attack with his shield, sending the Heartless flying away.

With the Mask Guards out, Sylvester moves in passing by his friends and attacking the remaining Heartless with his claws. Next, Donald steps forward and casts his **Blizzard** magic, freezing the enemies.

After taking care of the enemies, another swarm of Heartless appear in front of the party.

"Guys, I don't mean to rush you guys, but we're wasting time with these Heartless!" Kuzco yells at them while hiding behind Pacha, "We have a long road up ahead and it's gonna take FOUR DAYS to get us back to the palace!"

"Oh, actually, you don't need to!" Kronk suddenly yells at them gaining the attention of our heroes, "There's a much shorter route just east of here! You just go around the falls and to the small hills and you'll reach the road! You'll reach the palace in less in an hour!"

The party stares Kronk feeling awkward that Yzma's sidekick would tell them a much shorter path, let alone telling it to an enemy.

"...Well, thanks for the info!"  
>"Very good, Kronk! I'll give you a treat when I turn back to human, okay?!"<p>

Both Sora and Kuzco wave their hands and hooves respectively at the dimwitted sidekick before departing to the said path with their friends. Kronk naively waves his hands back at our heroes much to Yzma's chagrin.

"Kronk, you idiot!" Yzma slaps Kronk by his back.

"W-What did I do?" Kronk nervously asks as if he doesn't do anything wrong, though it's not.

"You lead them back to the palace!" she yells again.

-/-

Sora and the gang run all the way through the jungle on the path Kronk mentioned earlier.

They hurriedly traverse across the falls and the green hills with the Heartless hot on their trail.

Yzma, who's in her signature tent with Kronk carrying on his back, pursues the party. Her favorite Heartless, the Soldiers, are positioned in a circle surrounding her and her henchman while chasing the party.

Eventually, the party reaches a small canyon with a long bridge connecting the two edges. Once they cross the bridge, they should be getting very close to the palace.

Everyone manages to get across the bridge with the Heartless right behind them.

Luckily, when the Heartless are all in the bridge, Donald and Daffy dismantle the connecting ropes. As a result, the bridge plummets to the deep crevice below along with the Heartless.

The ducks immediately catch up with the others as Kronk, carrying Yzma's tent on his back, and Soldier Heartless are closing in.

The Soldiers suddenly hop onto the tent as Yzma and Kronk wear pilot goggles. Kronk pulls a switch hidden from the right side of the tent causing mechanical wings to pop out from the tent. They partially fly over the canyon. At first, everything seems fine for the villains as they're halfway across the canyon until, out of nowhere, a bolt lightning strikes them down in a crisp. They all comically plummet down to the crevice.

While Yzma, Kronk, and the Heartless are out of the chase, the party continues on until they finally reach the palace...

**Palace**

"Phew... We finally made it..."  
>Pacha sighs in relief.<p>

The party arrives at the Incan city. It certainly looks a bit deserted thanks to the sudden appearance of the Heartless. Currently, they're at the entrance where it's usually a market place.

Beyond the market place is the higher quarters with the palace in sight. Thunder flashes and lightning strikes around the city.

After noticing that some of the sellers' belongings, including their money, are still in their vendors, Daffy begins to have the urge to take some of it for himself though Sora manages to snap him out.

"Now that we're here, we should go look around for our guy," Donald said to his friends, to which they all agree.

"Yeah, while I'll find us a way back into the palace," Kuzco said to them as he looks at the direction to the palace, "We'll regroup at the back of the palace." It is oddly shaped of a human's head wearing an Incan crown. Sora assumes the palace's structure is based on Kuzco himself.

"You sure you're alright without us?" Sora turns around facing at the emperor. "Relax, shortie. I know the city like the back of my hands!" Kuzco motions his hoof back and forth. "Gawrsh, but you don't have any hands," Goofy adds.

"Well, be careful, boys," Pacha said to Sora and his friends, "I'm sure Yzma has nasty surprises for us."

The party appreciates the village chief's concern as they separate from the latter and Kuzco.

-/-

Sora and his friends explore the city.

The city almost appears to be deserted with not too many people around.

Thankfully, they come across some of the civilians who are still brave enough to venture outside.

For a few minutes, they look around the city and ask the locals about the mysterious Keyblade wielder, or rather a suspicious character.

Sora and Donald talk to a young couple, but they claim they have not seen anyone suspicious. They move on to talk to other bystanders. Unfortunately, the results remain the same. Although they do learn a few things about this world, they learn that Yzma has been calling off the patrol guards and force them inside the palace. Without the guards, the civilians are defenseless against the Heartless.

Goofy and Sylvester approach a group of elders, and ask them about the enemy. Instead of talking about a suspicious character, the old people talk about their previous lives much to the formers' dismay.

The party eventually decides to regroup and gives each other a brief information from what they can gather.

Daffy seems to fare much better than the rest of them. The black duck is able to obtain information from some of the civilians. Apparently, some of the people do see a suspicious character hanging around the city three days. They claim that the figure carries a strange, giant key. However, they have not seen the stranger for the last three days.

Sora asks if Daffy has found anything else. Sadly, that's all their friend can find, nothing else.

Despite their new found information, they assume that their enemy has already left this world much to their dismay. All they can do now in this world is to find the keyhole.

"You know, just how many guys that use them Keyblades?" Daffy suddenly asks.  
>"Let's see here... We got His Majesty, Sora, and Riku," Goofy tells the party's 'archer' while counting with his fingers, "But wait, wasn't Kairi able to wield one too?"<p>

Now that Goofy mentions it, Sora remembers that months ago when they're at Organization XIII's world, he saw Kairi used a Keyblade to fought off against hordes of Heartless.

"_Just... Just how many people can use the Keyblade like us?"_ Sora thought.

"Fellas, we can worry 'bout that later!" Donald suddenly speaks up, which snaps Sora back to reality. "Yeah, you're right, Donald. We gotta find the keyhole first," Sora also speaks.

"Stho any good guess where we sthould go?" Sylvester asks.

The cat figures out his answer by looking at Sora who turns his attention to the palace. Everyone else gets the idea as well before they depart to the palace.

Sora and the party go around the palace while fighting a small group of Heartless along the way.

Eventually, they reach the back of the palace where there is a small garden.

The party stands at the garden wondering where Kuzco and Pacha are.

"So... What do we do now?" Donald asks.

"I dunno," Sora said in a relaxed tone as he places his hands on the back of his head, stretching his body. "Who knows, maybe we'll drop by them if we wait here a bit longer."

The next thing that happens is an activation of a trap floor beneath the party.

"I hate it when that happens..."

The party plummets down...

**Lab**

Sora and co. comically drop on the ground. They all groan in pain.

"'bout time you guys join the party," they suddenly hear Kuzco's voice.

The five looks around their surroundings. It appears they're in an underground lair. Soon, they find Kuzco and Pacha on their left with a small button hidden on the wall. To their right is a large door with an animal-like statue with two sharp fangs positioned upwards from its teeth.

"So have you found your guy yet?" Kuzco asks. Sora and his friends answer by shaking their heads sideway.

"This the place, huh?" Sora asks as he and the rest of the party gets up.

"Yup, we just pull the lever and we should be there," Kuzco immediately answers.

"Let's go, boys! To Yzma's lab!"  
>Kuzco, Donald, Daffy, and Sylvester stand together as Goofy advances to the statue holding on the right lever. "Pull the lever, Goof!" Daffy orders our beloved Goofy. Once the latter pulls the lever, it doesn't open the door. Instead, it activates a trap floor under the formers.<p>

The four screams hilariously as they fall below the trap.

"Oops," Goofy nervously utters.

A secret wall suddenly slides open as Kuzco comes out of it, being all wet with a crocodile clamped on his back. "Why does she even have that lever?" Kuzco asks in an annoyed tone as he kicks the crocodile, scaring it away and it yips like a frightened puppy.

Daffy Duck soon comes out of the secret wall after Kuzco regroups with Sora and Pacha. Like the talking llama, he also has a crocodile clamped on his tail feather. "And that's my trap! She stole my trap!" Daffy yells as he kicks the crocodile away as well.

Lastly, Sylvester comes out with a crocodile clamped on his tail. "YOUR idea? THAT'S MY IDEA!" Sylvester retorts as he punches the crocodile on its head, scaring it away.

"Wait," Sora suddenly said when he notices that someone is missing. "Where's Donald?"

Daffy turns back to the secret doorway, "Oh, one of the crocs ate him."

"But never fear! Daffy Duck to the Rescue!" Daffy motions his arms around like a dramatic hero before he runs back to the secret door. The party can hear loud sounds of punches and metal drops coming from the secret wall. Daffy eventually returns with Donald who's covered in crocodile saliva.

"Donald! Are you okay?" Sora quickly approaches the ducks as Daffy puts Donald down. "Yeah," Donald said dazedly while raising his index finger, "I see stars. Lots of lots stars!" The white duck moans as he drops on the ground.

"Outta the way, llama comin' through!" Kuzco advances toward the statue and pulls the other lever. The door opens by sliding in circle pushing the entire party into the next room, where it looks like it's something out of an amusement park ride.

Sora and the party lands directly on an oddly face-shaped car. Unfortunately, they're all cramped in the car since it houses only two people and there are the seven of them.

"Oh boy... Now I can see what happens next," Daffy utters.

The car rides off through the trail in such speed. Goofy and Pacha are both in the seats while the rest are holding on the car for their dear lives. Sora and Sylvester hold on the left and right sides of the car respectively with Kuzco latching onto the former and Donald holding onto the latter's tail. As for Daffy, he's holding on the back of the car.

Riding off through a series of tunnels and tracks, the car becomes faster and faster as it descends in a spiral-shaped track. It eventually stops at the end of the track sending the entire party flying off from it. They crash on the ground.

"Wow... Best ride ever!" Daffy hysterically yells.

-/-

The party finally arrives at the secret lab.

As the name said, it is a huge, dark room filled with all sorts of potions. The tables, the fridge, and the mixture equipment that most mad scientists use, they're all filled with hundreds of vials.

The group quickly splits up to look for the potion.  
>Sora goes with Daffy, Kuzco goes Goofy, Pacha goes with Donald, while Sylvester goes alone.<p>

"What does it look like?" Pacha asks as he checks the vials on the table alongside Donald. "I-I dunno, just keep looking!" Kuzco shouts back while checking on the vials.

"Over here, fellasth!" Sylvester shouts when he comes across an owl-shaped cabinet that contains almost all of the vials. "It hasth to be one thesthe!" The others immediately join up with Sylvester. Each vial inside has a label engraved beneath it.

Lions, tigers, bears, and finally, humans.

The problem? The vial is not on the human section.

"Oh my... Looking for this?"

Yzma surprisingly steps out the shadows holding the potion...

"N-No, it can't be," Kuzco said in a disbelieved tone glancing at the female villain followed by the others, "That's impossible. How did you get here before us?" Sora asks as he summons his Keyblade.

Yzma is about to explain, but she suddenly stops before she can even speaks. Even the villain herself doesn't know how she and her henchman are able to reach the palace first.

"How... Did we, Kronk?" Yzma asks turning her attention to her sidekick, who's accompanied by four Soldier-type Heartless.

"Well, you got me there," Kronk shrugs as he pulls down a chart of their previous chase, "It's like in the movie, it makes no sense at all. Right, guys?" Kronk suddenly turns his attention to the Soldiers. Like before, the Heartless don't react as they just stare at the dim-witted Kronk. After a moment of silence, Kronk finally said, "Yeah, you got me."

Yzma stares awkwardly at her sidekick. She merely shrugs.

"Oh well, back to business," she turns her attention to the party again.

Kuzco chuckles nervously. "Okay, I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been. But Yzma... Do you really wanna _kill_ me?!"

"Oh, just think of it as... You're being let go," Yzma starts to talk in a calm tone, "That your life's going in a different direction. That your body is part of a permanent outplacement."

An expression of fear writes all over Kuzco's face as he finally understands Yzma's motivation.

"Hey, that's kinda like what he said to you when you got fired!" Kronk points it out. "I know, Kronk, it's called a cruel irony, like my dependence on you," Yzma said ending with a sarcastic comment over her sidekick before she puts the vial into her pocket.

Sora suddenly steps forward with the Keyblade in his hand to protect Kuzco. His friends soon follow Sora's step as they stand in front of the emperor and the head village.

"What's this? You? Protect that worthless slug?"

"Whoever you are, I won't let you lay a finger on the emperor!" Sora yells pointing his Kingdom Key at the former adviser, "Oh grow up, kid. Since you've been with that slug, you should've known what's he really like. Do you really want someone like him be an emperor? A snobbish, selfish brat who only cares about himself?! It supposed to be me!" Yzma motions her thumb to her chest, "I'm better off ruling this empire. Me. Me!?"

Sora becomes silence.  
>Yzma may have a point. After spending some time with Kuzco, he can see that the latter doesn't seem to care much about the empire, only for himself. Apart of his selfish attitude, there is something that Sora sees in the emperor during their journey together. His heart tells him that he should protect Kuzco.<p>

Sora responds to Yzma's rants by glaring at her threatening to fight back if she attempts to kill the emperor.

Yzma notices the look on Sora's face. "I knew it, I can tell that you're not gonna let us kill him," she shrugs. "But oh well, I do gotta kill you all, anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Donald taunts the adviser.  
>"Yeah, like THIS!" In response, Yzma starts to pull up her dress.<p>

"Ah!"  
>"Wak!"<br>"Mother!"  
>"Sufferin' Succotash!"<br>"Oh!"  
>"Ah!"<br>"No!"

The party recoils in horror since Yzma is already ugly, they can't imagine how horrible it is underneath that dress. Fortunately, the old hag only reveals a knife strapped to her thigh. The party sighs in relief and pass it off.

"Hehe. Oh, boys?" Yzma turns her attention to her sidekick and the Soldiers, "Finish 'em off!"

Kronk is rather reluctant to kill since the dim-witted man isn't exactly evil nor has a grudge on Kuzco. The Heartless, on the other hand, immediately obey the villain as they gather in front of her, facing toward the party. "Kronk... Do it!" Yzma threatens the poor sidekick, forcing him to join in.

"So you're in league with Maleficent, I guess?" Sora suddenly asks.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough once you're dead!"

**-XX-**

"**Heartless, get rid of 'em!"**

Yzma sends the horde of Heartless to attack the group.

"I'm sorry 'bout this!" Kronk shouts nervously as he suddenly charges forth performing a shoulder tackle. Sora and the gang quickly move aside evading Kronk's attack. Sora, Donald, and Daffy move to the left while the rest move to the right. Kronk accidentally breaks the cabinet during his shoulder tackle.

Sora and the ducks quickly get up as the Soldier Heartless charge forth.  
>Donald casts <strong>Fire<strong> magic on Daffy's boxing arrows powering them with fire. Once Daffy fires the fiery boxing arrows at the Heartless, it ignites into flames burning some of the Heartless. For the rest of the Soldiers, Sora slashes them all with his Keyblade.

Suddenly, Yzma charges at Sora from his left side attempting to cut him down with the knife. Thankfully, the Keyblade wielder's reflex allows him to dodge Yzma's attack easily and he counters with a hit from the tip of his Keyblade's hilt, forcing the evil adviser backwards.

"KRONK!"  
>The dim-witted sidekick suddenly appears next to Sora and executes another shoulder tackle sending the Keyblade master hurling across the lab.<p>

Donald and Daffy try to help Sora, but Kronk merely slaps them aside with his muscular arms.

"S-Sorry, I hope that doesn't hurt a lot," Kronk apologizes to the pinned ducks. From that moment, Sylvester suddenly clings onto Kronk's back and starts scratching him with this claws. The latter yelps in a high pitch as he tries to get the anthropomorphic cat off his back. Fortunately, during their struggle, Kronk ends up in front of Goofy who bashes the former with his shield.

Yzma turns her attention to the pinned members of the group, mostly Sora. Before Yzma can do anything, Kuzco head-butts the adviser directly on her back hurling her across the lab as well.

"Boo-yaa!? I got you right on the back! Who's the emperor? I'M the emperor!" Kuzco does his victory dance again until six more Soldier Heartless suddenly appear surrounding the former emperor. "Umm... Mama?" Kuzco nervously utters waving his hoof before he runs off. The Heartless chase him.

The emperor yelps for help as the Soldiers are closing in for the kill. Luckily, Pacha turns over a table dropping the vials in the process. Kuzco manages to get away pass by the table before Pacha turned it over. In a comical moment, the Heartless tips over the vials and they fall apart.

At the same time, Kronk tries to get both Goofy and Sylvester off as they cling onto him. The former eventually succeeds to do so hurling them away. However, Kronk fails to notice to see Sora is already back on his feet and is kneeling in front at the former. The Keyblade wielder executes an uppercut slash sending Kronk upward in midair. Sora then jumps high in lightning speed reaching Kronk and bashes the latter back to the ground.

After Kronk is pinned on the ground, a group of Mask Guard Heartless suddenly appear surrounding the Keyblade wielder in circle.

Sora is about to fight the said Heartless until someone yells, "INCOMING!"  
>The boy recognizes it as Daffy's voice as he sees an incoming boxing arrow. Upon collision with the Mask Guards on the north, it explodes blowing up the Heartless. At the same time, Goofy's shield is hurled toward the other Mask Guards like a boomerang, causing the Heartless to drop on the ground. Once the shield returns to Goofy's hand, Donald and Sylvester move in to take out the pinned Heartless.<p>

Unfortunately, another group of Heartless appears. They consist of Soldiers and the spider-like creatures, the Shining Walkers.

"Yeah, come on!" Sylvester shouts in an excited tone prompting the enemies to attack, "I can do thisth all day!" Sylvester and Donald focus on the Shining Walkers while Goofy and Daffy fight the Soldiers.

Some of the Shining Walkers manage to sneak past the four as they reach Sora. They lunge at the boy in an attempt to overwhelm him. Fortunately, Sora merely performs a whirlwind slash cutting the Shining Walkers into pieces.

Before Sora can join in, Kronk suddenly gets up and grabs the boy by his hair.  
>"Sorry about this, little buddy, but I hafta do this," Kronk said as he raises fist aiming for Sora's face, "No hard feelings."<p>

"The same here!" Sora quickly acts before Kronk delivers the punch by forcing his legs to move and kicking Yzma's sidekick away. In the process, Kronk accidentally let go of Sora.

Yzma, who's lying on the floor the whole time, has finally gotten up though Kronk crashes directly on her.

"Whoa," Kronk utters in amazement as he and his boss stand up, "For a little dude, he's pretty strong." The dim-witted, muscular man glances at Sora who's fighting off the Soldiers while the others are fighting the said Heartless and the Shining Walkers. For Kuzco and Pacha, they manage to maneuver throughout the lab using the vials and tables to their advantage.  
>-<strong>X-<strong>

"THAT DOES IT!" Yzma yells out of anger as she suddenly gives the knife to Kronk. "Kronk, I want you to kill that kid... NOW!" She orders her henchman while pointing her index at Sora.

Seeing that Sora is completely focused on the attacking Heartless, it leaves him wide open for a surprise attack.

Kronk has become even more reluctant about it, especially killing off a child. He wonders if he should do as Yzma said or not.

"_Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy?"_ a voice suddenly calls out for Kronk. The dim-witted man looks to his right shoulder and finds a little devil with a trident in his hands whose face bears resemblance to the former. The devil is actually Kronk's devil conscience.

"Uuuh... Where's the other guy?" Kronk asks. His angel conscience finally appears on his other shoulder, but the angel sits on a comfy chair while reading a book. The angel then notices where he is now, so he quickly puts the book away and kicks the chair off. "Sorry I'm late. So, what did I miss?"

"Well, Yzma just tossed me this knife and asked me to, y'know, take them out. Then this guy popped up and we waited for you-" Kronk continues to explain his dilemma to his angel and devil consciences, gaining the attention of everyone once the party takes out all of the Heartless much to Yzma's chagrin.

As Kronk continues to explain his problem to his angel and devil, Yzma stare at her henchman for a second or two until she turns to the Sora and the gang. Everyone can't see the angel and the devil since they're from Kronk's mind. She points to the dim-witted man with her thumb, hoping for an answer, but the seven simply shrugs.

Eventually, Yzma is fed off with Kronk talking to his 'imaginary' guardians as she cuts his conversation off.

Kronk and his guardians turn their attentions to Yzma.

"Kronk, why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. Do you know why?" Yzma asks the muscular man. His answer is simply shrugging. "Let me tell you this... It's like I'm talking to a monkey."

"Whoa, now," the angel said in shocked.

"A really, really big, stupid monkey named KRONK!"

"Ouch," even the devil is shocked.

"And do you want to know something else? I never liked your spinach puffs!"

Kronk and his guardians gasp in unison upon hearing the shocking revelation. The dim-witted man starts to break down into tears as his angel guardian comforts him.

"That's it," the devil Kronk cocks his trident as if it's a shotgun, "She's goin' down."

"Now, now. Remember guys," the angel Kronk speaks prompting the devil Kronk to stop and listen, "'From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward.'"

Kronk and his guardians look above Yzma and notice a chandelier. From that moment, an angel chorus sings out of nowhere. "That'll work," the three said simultaneously.

Kronk quickly cuts the rope to the chandelier that's actually next to him, hoping that it will stop Yzma. Unfortunately, due to her skinny form, it falls around her instead.

"Strange, that usually works," Kronk said.

"And so does THIS!" Yzma suddenly appears next to a large switch and pulls it, activating a trap floor just below Kronk. The latter screams, "WHOA!" as he falls down through the trap floor. In a comical moment, both the angel and devil guardians hug each other in fright as they fall in as well.

"Hah, that takes care of that," Yzma rubs her hands cleaning off the dusts.

"Oh yeah?" Sora and his friends step forward preparing to fight Yzma, "You still got us to deal with!"

"Thankfully, we're in a fanfiction, which means I can do something that's NOT in the movie!" Yzma gleefully said as she suddenly takes out a switch and presses it, activating another trap floor below her but it is intentional. She falls in.

"...Okay," Sora faces at his friends, "I have no idea what's she's talking about."

Suddenly, the entire lab starts to tremble as if an earthquake has occurred.  
>Something suddenly breaks out of the ground: a large robot modeled after an Incan statue, only instead of metal, it is made out of wood. The robot arms are replaced with a chainsaw and a cannon respectively.<p>

Everyone is in shocked to see the odd-looking robot...

"Hey, wasn't that thing on the TV series?" Kuzco suddenly said.

They hear Yzma's voice coming from inside the robot, mainly its head. "Hahaha! 'bout time I get to use this big boy! Gotta thank the doc for the up changes both its arms into more humane-like arms.

Yzma then stares at the party with her insane, vengeful eyes, intending to end their lives once and for all...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for the late update, been working on several projects lately.

The next chapter will be the final chapter of this world as we'll see Sora and the gang's final battle with Yzma and the epilogue of this world. See you next time!

Also, the 'robot' that Yzma is piloting is actually the **Woodbot** from the Emperor's New Groove's TV series, the Emperor's New School.


	6. Incan Empire: The Confrontation

Hello, everyone.  
>Again, I'm very sorry for the long wait, I've been quite busy lately with a lot of works including my real-life job.<p>

Of course, now that we're in the year of 2013, I figure that I should manage my time and choose which of my fics I should focus more. I've decided to focus five of them with my **Kingdom Hearts** fic as one of them (If you're curious about the others, they're Rakenzarn Tales my main fic, my upcoming fics Rakenzarn Re:Tale, Cry of the Forbidden Ones, and a currently unnamed video game crossover).

I may be editing the previous chapters in the future just to fix a few errors I've made.

Here's to all of you a Happy New Year.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters here; all Kingdom Hearts and crossover characters are owned by their respective owners.<strong>

**Themes:**

- Town: Beware the Groove ~ Emperor's New Groove

- Battle: Boss Battle ~ Emperor's New Groove video game (for the Playstation)

For the Enemy Encounters:  
>- Squirming Evil<p>

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**Collision**

**-/-**

**-Incan Empire-**

_A prosperous empire in top of a mountain, in turn surrounded by other mountains and a jungle. At the other side of the jungle is a peaceful village on the hills._

**Lab**

The entire room trembles as if an earthquake has occurred.

From that moment, something suddenly breaks out of the ground: a large robot modeled after an Incan statue, only instead of metal, it is made out of wood. The robot arms are replaced with a chainsaw and a cannon respectively.

Everyone is in shocked to see the odd-looking robot...

"Hey, wasn't that thing on the TV series?" Kuzco suddenly said.

They hear Yzma's voice coming from inside the robot, mainly its head. "Hahaha! 'bout time I get to use this big boy! Gotta thank the doc for the upgrade!" The crazy 'old' lady punches a few buttons on the cockpit. It changes both the robot's arms into more humane-like arms.

Yzma then stares at the party with her insane, vengeful eyes, intending to end their lives once and for all...

"IT ENDS NOW!"

Yzma pilots the giant wooden robot to charge directly at Sora and the gang. The group tries to get out of the way, but unfortunately the robot moves surprisingly fast as it grabs all seven and it jumps high through the air, so high that it actually breaks through the ceilings reaching the surface above.

That is not all, however. Yzma's large robot remains in the air and continues to ascend higher until it reaches the palace, mainly at the human-faced building.

**Palace**

In a nick time, Sora manages to break free from the robot's grasp. He immediately slams the giant robot aside, which in turn, frees everyone else though they're scattered across the palace structures, holding onto ledges for their dear lives.

Sora and Donald are holding on a ledge close together. They immediately pull themselves up. Just below Sora and his friend are Daffy and Sylvester who are standing on the lower ledge. For the rest, they're at the lower parts of the palace, almost near the ground below.

"You okay, Donald?" Sora asks his fine-feathered friend, to which the duck nods.

All the sudden, Yzma's robot appears in the right side of Sora and Donald. Its spider legs suddenly grow and it sticks onto the palace wall like a real spider.

"Hah! I got you now!" Yzma yells as she changes her robot's right arm back into its cannon arm. "Let's get down to business!"

Yzma's robot aims its cannon at Sora and Donald. The mechanical robot fires a sphere-shaped energy blast. The latter quickly ducks while the Keyblade master jumps to a higher ledge evading the blast in time.

As Sora struggles to get up the ledge, the robot advances toward the Keyblade warrior. Because it moves surprisingly faster than it looks, it catches Sora by surprise as it grabs the Keyblade hero by his leg. "Where do you think you're going, kid?" Yzma then smashes Sora on the wall, strong enough to leaves marks on his body.

Afterwards, the robot throws Sora off from the building.

As soon as Sora falls midway below, Daffy and Sylvester catch their fearless leader helping him back up the ledge. "We gotcha!" the black duck yells.

Yzma looks below the Looney Tunes heroes have saved Sora. While she's distracted, Donald takes the opportunity to cast his **Thunder **spell, striking the robot's cockpit with a lightning bolt. As a result, it paralyzes the robot. Daffy also takes the opportunity as he quickly climbs up reaching Donald's side and fires his explosive boxing arrow directly at the robot's cockpit.

Despite the ducks' teamwork, it's not enough to damage the robot yet.

The robot changes its other arm back to its chainsaw arm while firing its energy cannon again at the ducks. The duck duo manages to evade by running backwards until they reach the end of the ledge. They look back seeing Yzma's robot approaching.

"Looks like I'm having fricasseing ducks tonight!" Yzma laughs maniacally as she attempts to cut the ducks with its chainsaw arm. The ducks yells, "HELP!" in a comical way.

Luckily, Sora and Sylvester make it back up and they cling onto the robot from behind. The former orders the latter to get into the cockpit and attack Yzma.

"Get off, you lousy brats!" Yzma suddenly pilots the robot to spin in circle like a tornado sending both Sora and Sylvester flying. The cat lands next to the ducks while the Keyblade wielder lands on the exact spot where he first landed in this palace.

The robot lunges at Sora intending to thrust our protagonist with its chainsaw arm. Luckily, Goofy appears to the rescue and blocks the chainsaw with his shield. Standing against the enormous robot, Goofy struggles to hold back the robot's chainsaw. The Keyblade hero quickly reacts by jumping over the shield wielder and dashes in the air directly towards the robot's cockpit.

Once he's close in, Sora delivers a variety of slashes hoping to crack the robot's body.

Yzma pulls a lever that makes the robot to punch Sora with its cannon arm. Fortunately, the Keyblade wielder manages to block the attack though it forces him backwards a bit. Now he's standing next to his friend, Goofy.

"Let's see if you like THIS!" Yzma pulls another lever that makes the robot to change both its arms into chainsaw arms. The robot walks slowly toward Sora and Goofy, which prompts the latter to walk backward. As soon as they're both in the middle of the walkway, the ducks and Sylvester arrive behind Sora and Goofy.

"Well, this ain' lookin' too good," Daffy utters seeing the robot's chainsaw arms.

Yzma's robot then charges again, flaying its chainsaw arms in circle. Sora and Goofy slide on the ground while Sylvester jumps directly at the robot. As for Donald and Daffy, they sidestep to the left and right respectively while ducking to avoid the chainsaws.

Sylvester clings on the cockpit. Yzma immediately pilots the robot into moving its arms, trying to grab the anthropomorphic cat. Fortunately, Sylvester climbs around the robot and down evading the arms.

Sliding beneath the robot, Sora and Goofy manage to get behind the former. Goofy raises his shield into covering his head. Sora steps on the shield using it as a stepping stone as he launches himself toward the distracted robot's back.

The Keyblade wielder clings on the robot's back and starts pounding on its wooden body with said weapon. Sylvester does the same with the cockpit with his claws, scratching its body.

Within the cockpit, an enraged Yzma pulls another set of levers to make the robot jump and stomps on the ground, creating a slight shockwave that knock both Sora and Sylvester off.

As soon as Yzma has a clear view of her surrounding, she quickly finds an array of explosive arrows heading toward her. Once the arrows are close to the wooden robot, it implodes knocking the robot backward and it drops on the ground. From that very moment, Donald raises his staff summoning a lightning bolt upon the robot. The sudden electrocution paralyzes the robot.

Goofy immediately moves in and drops in, smashing his shield on the cockpit. The impact cracks the robot's body even more.

Yzma groans in frustration. "Missile launchers activate!" the enraged villainess presses a green button in her cockpit that activates said missile launchers on the robot's shoulders. Each fires at least six missiles.

Twelve missiles are fired and they home toward the party. Sora, Goofy, and Daffy are lucky as they evade missiles (while Goofy blocks the missiles with his shield) though Donald and Sylvester are hit.

With Donald and Sylvester knocked out, Yzma's robot changes its arms into a more human arm and an energy cannon respectively.

The robot charges forth and throws a punch. Sora quickly jump high over the robot while the others dodge to the right. However, the robot has its cannon arm aiming for Sora during the attack and fires it. The blast sends the Keyblade wielder off from the ledge much to his friends' surprise. "SORA!" they both try to run toward the edge intending to help their friend, but Yzma's robot blocks their way.

Now that leaves Goofy and Daffy to fight Yzma.

Down below where our heroes are fighting the villainess, Sora manages to hold on to a ledge.

Sora climbs his way up the palace's face-like structure. Instead of going to the ledge where Yzma is, he decides to go up the other ledge above Yzma. Sora manages to get up the said ledge without Yzma noticing it since she's too busy fighting Goofy and Daffy.

Once he gets up to the ledge, the Keyblade wielder looks down quietly to see the fight. Not to mention, waiting for the right time to strike.

Yzma's robot fires its energy cannon at the two. Fortunately, Goofy deflects the blast with his shield. In turn, it hurls back at the energy cannon. As a result, it heavily damages said arm. "Hey, good job, Goof," Daffy gives Goofy a compliment.

"Huh, not much of a loss," Yzma utters as she punches some buttons to change the robot's damaged energy cannon arm with a chainsaw arm. Just when Yzma's robot is about to attack the two, Sora leaps down and executes a very quick downward slash. The attack manages to damage the robot even more, especially its chainsaw arm.

In retaliation, the robot executes an uppercut punch sending Sora crashing to the ceiling above. The Keyblade wielder drops on the ground. Unbeknown to Yzma, The impact actually causes the ceiling to crack, not just a bit but a lot.

Sora immediately gets up and fights Yzma's robot alongside Goofy and Daffy.

-/-

Meanwhile, above the ledge where the party is fighting, Kuzco and Pacha are lying down on the ledge. Apparently, the impact from earlier has sent them there and got them knocked out for a while.

Once they get up, they soon hear loud noises coming from below. They both jump down to the ledge below and peek their heads below it, only to see the party fighting Yzma's robot.

They see that Yzma's robot has both Goofy and Daffy pinned down with its normal arms while it fires missiles at Sora.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" Kuzco suddenly asks Pacha quietly. The peasant chief looks around and notices the large crack nearby. He looks below and notices that Yzma's position is right below the cracked ceiling. Pacha turns again at the crack and notices that said crack looks rather unstable that it can easily break.

Kuzco soon notices the crack as well. He immediately turns his attention to Pacha, who in turn looks back at him. They soon smile knowing that they both gain the exact same idea.

-/-

"Oh, c'mon and stop moving already!" Yzma yells out of frustration as she presses another button so the robot fires more missiles. Fortunately, Sora evades all the missiles while also cut some of them with his Keyblade.

While Sora is dodging the missiles, Goofy and Daffy are struggling to break free from the robot's grasp.

Yzma intends to fire the missiles again at Sora...  
>That is when a fireball suddenly hits the robot directly. As a result, it leans backward and accidentally freeing both Goofy and Daffy.<p>

The former adviser looks forward and sees Donald and Sylvester, who have just recently recovered from their beating. Now the four joins up with Sora as they prepare to fight Yzma.

Yzma groans frustrated with their fight's result. "Can't you idiots just stay down and die already?!" The villainess yells at the five.

That is when the ceiling above the robot starts to shake.

Kuzco and Pacha are stomping on the cracked ledge above until it starts to fall apart. Eventually, the ledge gives it as it breaks down heading for Yzma's robot. The pair manages to get out of the ledge before it breaks.

Their plan works as the debris crush the robot although it's not enough to completely destroy the robot.

Of course, now that Yzma is distracted, Sora and his friends quickly move in. Donald raises his staff summoning a lightning bolt to paralyze the wooden robot followed by Daffy firing a variety of explosive arrows at said robot. Once it implodes damaging the robot even further, Goofy moves in and smashes the robot with his shield followed by Sylvester delivering a few slashes with his cat claws. Lastly, Sora jumps forth and executes a vertical slash.

The final blow finally destroys Yzma's robot.

-/-

Sora and his friends quickly approach the wreckage of the destroyed robot before joined up by Kuzco and Pacha.

That's when Yzma suddenly rises up from the wreckage using a jetpack much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey, that's not even from the movie!" Kuzco points at Yzma.

The wicked villainess holds out the only potion that can turn Kuzco back into a human. She laughs maniacally as she continues to ascend higher. "I LOVE THIS GADGET!" She yells loudly. Of course, she doesn't look where she's going as she ends up colliding her head on a ceiling. In the process, she drops the vial as it lands on another ledge nearby.

The party looks up and notices that the next ledges above them form some sort of a gap and rises up. It looks very similar to the crevice back at the jungle.

However, another group of Heartless (consist of Shadow and Shining Walkers) appear out of nowhere and surround the group.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Pacha asks Kuzco with the smile, which the latter responds with a nod followed by a smile. Sora and his friends nod as well. The five immediately fights the Heartless covering Kuzco and Pacha. The morphed emperor and the peasant chief link arms back-to-back as they begin climb up heading for the vial.

Just when they reach for the vial, Yzma appears on the ledge and snatches the potion.

Once again, Yzma laughs maniacally. "I win."

Suddenly, a trick door slams open and smashes Yzma against the wall. In the process, she drops the vial and, coincidentally, lands in Pacha's hands.

"Whoa!" a voice yells out. It turns out that the one who opened the trick door is Kronk. "What are the odds of that trapdoor leading me out here?"

The party, after taking care of the Heartless, soon looks up and notice what's really going on up there much to their relief.

Kuzco and Pacha get up on the ledge. Realizing that they have won, they both laugh and hug each other while yelling, "YEAH!" Just before they realize what they've just done. They both back away from each other feeling embarrassed.

Back below with the party, Sora chuckles seeing now that the emperor has changed for the better.

From that very moment, the entire palace suddenly glows much to everyone's surprise. The Keyblade wielder senses something surrounding the palace, which can only mean one thing...

A large keyhole magically appears above the palace.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX-  
><strong>Sora swings his Keyblade and points it at the keyhole. It suddenly releases a ray of shining light and breaks the crystal.

Once the crystal breaks, a soft light shines within the keyhole and you can hear a door has been locked.  
><strong>-XXXXXXXXXXXX-<strong>

"Well, one downth," Sylvester said.  
>"Hundreds more to go," Donald finishes it.<p>

-/-

Back up at the other ledge...  
>"Here, let me get this for you," Pacha pulls out the cork on the vial and gives it to Kuzco.<p>

"Well... See ya on the other side."

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later...<em>

**Palace**

Deep in the palace, Kuzco walks around the hallway. He's finally back in his human form, an 18-year-old emperor with long, black hair in red and yellow robe. He also wears black sandals, aqua earrings, and most importantly his Incan crown.

Kuzco is very glad that he's now back to normal as he walks across the hallway until he reaches an opened room where he finds Pacha.

The emperor notices that the room has the model of Pacha's village. On top of it used to be Pacha's house because it's been replaced with a large palace, which is Kuzcotopia. He also notices that Pacha is holding a model of his house, still unsure about the future of his house and his family.

Kuzco stops and thinks for a while.

His experience with Pacha and the others throughout their adventure has somewhat changed his inner thoughts and his heart. He's lost in thought reminiscing all the advices he heard from Pacha and Sora.

The young emperor soon looks back at the room and approaches Pacha.

"So," Kuzco speaks up attracting Pacha, "You lied to me."

"I did?" Pacha utters in confusion.  
>"Yeah. You said when the sun hits the ridge just right here," Kuzco gestures his hands behind the hill model raising them as if they're the sun, "These hills sing. Well, pal, I was dragged all over those hills and I did NOT hear any singing."<p>

"So I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill," Kuzco puts away the Kuzcotopia model. He then takes the house model from Pacha's hands and places it on the hill. "Thank you."

"Hmm. Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?"  
>"No, no, I'm sharp. I'm on it. Looks like and your family are stuck up on that tuneless hilltop forever, pal."<p>

Both men lean behind the model as silence takes over the atmosphere.

That is when Sora, Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy arrive.

"So... You guys are going?" Kuzco asks.  
>"Yeah, sorry 'bout it, but we really gotta go," Sora answers back.<p>

"You sure? You don't wanna stay around a little while and have dinner together?" Kuzco suddenly appears behind the five as he places his arms around Daffy and Goofy, "We got lots and LOTS of food. The best of the best my empire can give."

Donald, Daffy, Sylvester, and Goofy begin to imagine all kinds of delicious food planned at the feast, such as roast turkey and gumbo. Unfortunately, Sora declines saying that they still have their duties.

"Oh well," Kuzco steps backward after giving the duck and the goof a friendly slap on their backs, "Take care, guys."

"You too, Kuzco!" Daffy gives the young emperor a high-five.

Sora turns his attention Pacha. The boy immediately approaches the village chief and reaches out his hand. Said chief shakes the boy's hand. "Good luck in your journey, Sora."

The party waves at the emperor and the village chief as they depart. The latter two waves back.

Once Sora and his friends have left the palace, Pacha quickly remember something that may interested Kuzco.

"You know," Pacha pats on Kuzco's shoulder, "I'm pretty sure I heard some singing on the hill next to us. In case you're interested."

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

><p>In an unknown location...<br>A mysterious group gathers around in a large table, within a dark, ominous chamber.

"So that little brat and his cohorts manage to take down my invention? After all the trouble I've went through, she didn't even used its full capacity!" one of them said who appears to be a fat man in a red turtleneck coat with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff, and gold box-compartment accessories. Completed with a very unique mustache, he wears a pair of Pince-nez glasses with navy blue tinted lenses and a grey hexagonal-shaped goggles on his head.

"Humph, so that's the power of a Keyblade, eh? Not too shabby," another adds. The figure appears to be a giant turtle-like being with horns and breathes fire.

"Really? I'd say it's pure luck. If those two didn't help out, she would've gotten them already," a tall, skinny figure speaks up. He appears to have black skin and wears a very linear black-white coating. He also wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it.

"But really? Where's Maleficent? I thought she's supposed to be back right now," the turtle-like figure suddenly said.

"You must know..." a menacing voice speaks up, "That she's quite busy with the king... Therefore, I'm in charge."  
>The voice belongs to a mysterious man sitting on a throne in front of the large table. He appears to be quite large in full dark armor with a cape. He has rather unusual green skin with a strange circle-shaped symbol on his forehead. His red hair is slicked backward as if showing that he's almost bald, completed with a goatee.<p>

You can tell that the man in the throne is their 'leader.'

"But now we see that the boy is a problem," the man suddenly stands up, "He found some of the keyholes."

The 'leader' slowly smiles sinisterly. "He may prove to be quite a challenge, worthy to have his head as my trophy."

* * *

><p><strong>--/-**

**World Map**

Sora and the gang are back at their Gummi Ship.

Suddenly, their radar picks up a faint signal coming from behind The Kingdom of the Sun.

-/-  
>"Hey, what's that?" Chip asks.<p>

"Dunno, probably just a glitch," Dale answers back.

"I dunno..." Chip utters.  
>--

"So where's next?" Sora asks as he looks back at his friends.

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Incan Empire. Hope you like it.<p>

There are still more worlds to go.

Well, I want to say it again. You can vote for which world you want to go next. However, the last time I tried, I got very few votes. So this time, you can vote in the reviews and through Private Message.

Please vote or I won't be able to continue this fic.

Here's the next worlds:  
>- Zombie Island<br>- Clamp Academy

So where do you want to go next?


End file.
